Magneto's story
by Crutey
Summary: Complete:Magneto was not always a superpowerful evil mutant, something happened to him to him him so twisted and evil,What was it? read and see. Review please by the way I suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

First of all I would like to thank Cat2fat900 for her review she posted in one of my other stories because it made me remember Magneto is not evil and has never been evil so I decided to do what know one has done for evolution Magneto or as far as I know any other x-men genre. How Magneto became Magneto? Why is he like he is.

**Home and Happiness**

"Magnus!" cried grandma Lehnser as she scanned the trees surrounding their encampment as he home fires burned.

Her grandson came out of the woods singing one of their songs, the songs that had been passed down through their people for hundreds of years. He was the joy of their family, he was a strapping boy even though he was only eleven years old he already looked thirteen or fourteen. He walked up to his grandmother and gave her a hug, he had not yet known a day of unhappiness in his life but all of that would soon change.

Magnus had lived his entire life as part of their travelling family, they were not always welcomed wherever they went ant people would spit at them and call them "Gypsy filth" but none of this bothered him, he was a good Jew, he prayed, he observed the rituals and obeyed the commandments so he did not care what others thought of his life. There were twelve different families in his travelling group.

He sat and ate that evening at the table in the woods with his Grandmother, Mother, Father, Uncle and young cousin who was like a little sister to him. His mother took her grandchildren into her arms and hugged the two before she sat down and began to tell them stories of Moses and Passover and stories of when her and their grandfather were young about the pixies and trolls that lived around the Germany wilderness they grew up in.

…

Young Magnus lay by the fire that night staring up at the stars, he loved to do this and wonder about everyone else who was looking at the stars on earth and in space. He was a bright child maybe even a genius and knew about many things, he knew trouble would come eventually, whilst his parents tried to hide the truth he had caught snippets of conversation and parts of newspaper reports another great war had started and those who ran Germany, Nazis disliked Jews and Gypsies. He didn't worry too much though as he drifted into sleep.

…

He awoke in the early morning as his mother screamed and fought against her attacker, his cousin was screaming, grandmother crying whilst his uncle and father yelled and the men yelled back "Get down…Achtung…Now…Please no…" the attackers and his families cries and shrieks blurred into one in the night as the struggle continued, it didn't take long as he was grabbed by the neck and thrown into the arms of his grandmother and the other members of the Caravan group.

"Those of you between the ages of 16 and fourteen shall be taken to work camps those who are left will be cleansed" said one of the soldiers as the others raised their guns to the line of old women and young children. His cousin was the first in the line to die, she was not however the first to die as the guard took aim, her father, Magnus's uncle Albert lashed out with his elbows to the guard and dived in front of his daughter the lead seared in his body and he convulsed, the blood ran slowly from his body, he had been shot in the stomach one of the slowest ways to die with the most pain but he kept his cries of pain in for a few seconds as he kissed his daughter on the forehead as she kneeled by his body "be brave your mother and I shall wait for you, we will be a family soon" seconds later he and his daughter had their lives ended.

Magnus was next, tears ran down his cheeks as he screamed for his parents but daren't move, there was a loud bang and his body fell limply into the trench that they had been using for a toilet. Those that were present could not have known but he was not dead the bullet had been slowed by his powers to such a speed it just grazed his skin, he himself did not even know of his powers, Magnus did not even know he survived till later that night.

He awoke in the pit crushed by the smell and the weight of the bodies that lay on top of him, he opened his eyes and could see only death, his grandmother's body now cold rested heavily upon him and he could hear the muffled laughter and song of the troops as they camped in his families camp site for the night, he pushed away his grandmothers body and cried, the weight pushed down on him as another body tumbled onto him. Magnus dug himself out of the trench of bodies and crawled slowly up the small embankment, he was covered in filth and excrement but what filled his mind were the bodies, he paused for a second to vomit before slowly stumbling to his feet and into the campsite.

The music died instantly as the soldiers looked at him, their half eaten meal on the table while those who had cooked it sat huddled and shackled nearby, several of the families held back his mother and father from rushing to him when they saw him. They would have died if they had tried to save him they knew that but he was their only son.

The German officer who led the soldiers looked at the boy who stood covered in excrement and his own vomit, fire reflected in his tear filed eyes and hatred was carved across his face. "Hans, I think this boy could pass for almost 16 do you?" a man who Magnus guessed was Hans nodded "I dare say any child who could survive being shot and was still able to dig themselves from the bodies of his family and friends would make an excellent worker."

…

The truck that carried them to the train station smelled like death but it didn't matter his mother and father held him close, so close he couldn't even cry if he wanted to but he didn't feel like crying something had changed. He did not want to cry, today he came of age, today he was a man even if he was forced into being one before he was ready. He fell asleep around 6am and woke up at around midday as the truck came to a stop, he was bundled from the truck roughly, he was joined by other trucks full of other prisoners. The rain beat down heavily turning the path to the train platforms into a muddy track, the groups were bundled down the track in a muddled line, Magnus's mother kept tight hold of his hand. In front of them people were being pushed in either direction to one of two trains, Magnus walked as the wet cold mud seeped into his rough shoes, he felt it beneath his toes and the feeling made him retch but he continued to walk the only other option was to die at the hands of the Nazis. His father was forced onto the first train and his mother followed after him, the guard grabbed Magnus and pushed him towards the other train, Magnus stopped in his tracks and turned to his mother who was being dragged screaming by his father to the other train, both were crying as now was Magnus. Magnus walked towards the other train but was stopped by a guard who grabbed him.

"Help me!" yelled the guard when he found he could not hold the boy back, several more guards rushed to help and even raised Magnus from the floor but could not move him, their feet slid in the mud towards the train as if pulled by some giant magnet, the gates which stood between Magnus and his family began to buckle and the hinges creaked as if they were being torn apart. One guard approached Magnus and slammed the but of his gun into his head causing the boy to pass into unconsciousness and collapse in the mud.

…

Magnus woke in the crowded train compartment, the people were jammed in like cattle several had killed themselves and lay limply around the cabin but no one avoided them as Magnus expected them too, they sat around the body as if happy for the space that the corpse gave them from anything living, they didn't want to think about living they felt their lives were over so why bother think about the living.

Magnus had not cried on the truck but had cried on the muddy track and he cried now but this time he knew why his family was gone everyone he knew he would never see them again, his mother and father were ill, they had been ill for a while and he knew they would not survive the coming winter in a work camp. He did not cry before because his family were there and he was a man but now he cried because he was a man, he had the worries of a man and lost the joy and innocence of childhood in the last night and now he knew he would never be free again he would die in the work camp. He smiled at a girl who was about 16 with long brown hair who caught his eye and she smiled back before turning back to her parents and continued their conversation.

Magnus lay on the floor and span a loose screw with his mind, he did not realise he was doing it, the screw just span one way for a couple of turns and then the other, he thought it was the movement of the train that was doing it, he thought it was a dream the last thing he was expecting was the trauma of that day had began him on the long road to mastering magnetism, nothing would have shown his change if it was not for his hair which overnight changed from its rich dark brown to brilliant white.

The train came to a stop in the morning and the Nazis opened the door ushering them onto the platform, snow covered the concrete and the fields which stretched into the distance, Magnus could see about a mile down a muddy track which led away from the platform his new home, a set of one storey buildings surrounded by wire fences which looked like an evil blotch on the beautiful winter wonderland, one shove from a guard was all he needed as he began to walk along the track towards his prison…

To Be Continued…


	2. Auschwitzyear one

Here is another chapter sorry it took so long, to tell you the truth I forgot this story existed till I got a review lol.

Psycix- thank you so much for this review, I forgot I had his fic. When I started I had such high hopes for it but then my interest got diverted and it got left behind. I came home from work the other day ready to work on my It's all greek to me (http/ and A different kind of Justice (http/ and I got this review, suddenly it was all I could thik of writing, so here's the next chapter.

**Auschwitz Year One**

Over a year had past since he came to the hell on earth imposed by an evil regime and those good men who did not fight. _"All evil needs to triumph was for good men to do nothing" _thought Magnus as he lay on his bunk looking at the sagging mattress above him. A body he didn't know in the place of a body he did.

…

"Here boy" ordered the man who was in his mid-forties but still held the presence and build of a man who was younger, Magnus walked across the stinking room quietly to stand a few feet in front of the man. Magnus stared at the floor, he had been in the camp for just under a week and had eaten less then four meals, he had learned that despite the unity that could come from being in the same circumstances many prisoners still looked out for number one, even if that meant slamming a child's head into the floor to get his rations. He decided if he yielded to people before they attacked he was always in a better shape to get the rations he could get his hands on.

"Sit down" smiled the man as he patted the bench next to him "I've seen you around…you have to start sticking up for yourself." Magnus nodded silently as he continued to stare at the floor, "Look at me child" ordered the man as he raised Magnus's head towards his own. The man had a warmth that reminded him of his grandparents, "You have to fight…remember Moses…the Israelites. Forty years of struggle to establish our line, we are the proud, we are the superior race" whispered the man gently in the boy's ear "You have to survive"

Over the next few months the man, Eric Lehnser had become like a surrogate father to him, he helped him get food, stay out of fight and anything else that would help him survive. The thing which probably helped him most was how he taught him to read people especially the guards. The soldiers in the German army were not all bad, many believed in the causes of the Nazi's but so many more did not, they followed because it was their country, they followed because they were told to and they followed for the safety of themselves and their families, Magnus could now distinguish between the two kinds, he didn't like any of them but he knew he could use some of them.

…

Magnus fought back tears as he stared up at the bunk above him, he was gone and would never come back, he moved the body himself, it had been his job.

…

Several months into his stay Magnus, being one of the strongest in the camp at the time, mainly because of the food Eric made sure he got was selected to be part of a special task force as was Eric. "Keep your head down, be polite, be pleasant but not too pleasant" instructed Eric as he told Magnus how to talk to guards at the camp "If you're too pleasant they'll think you want something and you'll be lucky if you survive the day."

The inmates at Auschwitz were used to their family and friends in the camp being randomly shipped out of the camp with little to no notice never to be seen again. 'The final solution' was a phrase banded about but many didn't know what was being talked about because as demoralising as the movements were they did little more then move people around, Magnus knew what they didn't and so did Eric because it was their job. 'The showers' were where many people went before they were shipped out "You need to be clean before you are moved", they were never moved again in their life time.

Magnus would sit outside the room until the unit was given the order, some jobs were to dangerous for guards so prisoners were used this was one of those jobs. Experiments of all kinds were conducted in Auschwitz from ones involving radiation involved in sterilising to 'genetic' experiments, none were as terrible as gas experiments. The showers were bad enough when just used for killing let alone 'experiments'. The showers were situated as far from living quarters as could be in the camp, Magnus had seen it a hundred times. Prisoners would pile their clothing up and enter the showers to be cleaned but no water came from the shower heads only gas. Magnus hated experiment days he would sit listening to screams as various gases had different effects to the usual silent killer. He didn't cry anymore except on one day, he sat waiting for the screams but they didn't come…laughter did. A tidal wave seemed to explode as he sat there, giggling, chortling, guffawing and complete hysterics burst from the room. The people inside were laughing to their deaths and these were not quick deaths like with other gases, it took an hour for silence. The vents were always opened shortly after the final death allowing the gas to escape before his squad was sent in, they had to find any survivors and inform the guards, if they faulted they would die…every member of the squad would die if a survivor mad it through their viewing. They then had to take the bodies to the incinerators or the labs.

"I know it's horrific boy…think of the practicalities though…survival…extra food rations and if we don't do it then someone else will" said Eric as he steadied Magnus after their first run.

…

Magnus lay in bed listening to the breathing of the other men in the dorm, some sobbed in their sleep while others snored some lay silently and prayed for death. Eric was gone, his only friend in the camp was gone and it was his fault.

…

Magnus had had another job before his current one, running messages was easy he knew all the guards even the high ranking ones, one would give him a message for another one and as long as it was sealed when it arrived he was safe. His job let him where very few male prisoners were allowed, the female side. He would often end up standing outside for a long time while the guards talked or he would occasionally be told to walk the perimeter while they thought of a response and wrote it down, no one bothered him he could talk to anyone he liked and he did.

She had came in on the same transport as he did, her long brown hair and deep brown eyes had kept him warm on many nights in his head but he had never spoken to her until one day he ran into her on a message run. She was Magda and despite her imprisonment still sparked the fire of freedom in everyone she spoke to. "I know you" sad the girl as Magnus walked past her "You're the white haired boy I saw when I arrived" said the girl with a smile, Magnus nodded. It had went from there, the two spoke whenever they could, their conversations were brief but each time their bond strengthened, the two managed to steal a kiss once but then Magnus had to run a message and had to leave her.

When Magnus accepted his job he never thought about the fact he wouldn't be able to see Magda anymore, he was in love but he had let her totally slip his mind. Days to weeks and then weeks to months passed in his new job but Magda was still always at the back of his mind.

"You child!" yelled the guard with a motion to Magnus as he walked during exercise "you used to run messages didn't you?" asked the guard as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yes sir" said Magnus as he kept his eyes pointed squarely at the soldiers boots.

"Take this to Markus Eisner" ordered the guard as he handed the letter over to the boy, Magnus knew Eisner, he was a shift manager for the guards and would often write long replies and let his wander around the grounds in the female area.

Magnus walked passed the guards holding up his letter to show where he was going, the guard merely nodded and continued trying to light his cigarette. Magnus walked through the area slowly looking for Magda but he couldn't see her, Eisner opened the door and took the letter "return in ten minutes" ordered the man before closing the door again.

Magnus searched for about four minutes when he noticed Magda, he could see why he had missed her before, she had changed. Magda was very different, gone were the beautiful features only to be replaced by a gaunt ill looking girl.

"She's been ill" said a woman who was now old before her age "Needs more food that'll put her right." Magnus looked at the girl who could barely smile, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Two days later Magnus had put his plan into action, Eric had told him not to but he knew he could not have stopped a young man in love if he tried especially when the young man was nearly a teenager. Magnus managed to conceal most of his rations as he walked to his dorm, part of his privileges was trust given freely from the guards so he would not be searched.

The night came slowly but Magnus waited patiently for the right time. He slid out of bed slowly and grabbed his hidden rations before he silently crept towards the opening of the door.

He slipped silently in the shadows staying out of the searchlight until he reached the fence that separated the two genders. He waited for the optimum time and began to climb, he was nearly at the top when the spotlight began to swing towards him, he would be over and hidden by the time it got near him but it still sent his heart racing. His rough tattered trousers caught on wire and held him in place for a few extra seconds as the light swung towards him in any second he would be caught.

"What happened?" asked one guard to another.

"I don't know, the filament just broke" said the guard as he tapped the glass of the search light. Magnus would never know but his powers had once again saved his life.

Magda was waiting for him when he got there, he had gotten a message to her through the messenger that replaced him earlier the previous day. He handed the food over and despite her starvation she waited and did not gorge as he would have. "What's wrong?" asked Magnus as he stroked her hair.

"Absolutely nothing" she said as she kissed his face and then gently on the lips, the kiss was gently but held all the love and passion that any kiss ever could.

…

He had done it ever since then, he cut his own rations and stored them and every few days he would brave the danger to get extra food to his love. His powers saved his life a lot without his knowing, filaments burst and when the guards took pot shots at the dark just in case, his powers would deflect the bullets. Everything was going fine until one night a guard spotted a shape moving back into the male half of the camp but was unable to raise an alarm or to stop the figure but he watched carefully.

The next morning the prisoners of the last two dorms were lined up outside in the yard with the rest of the prisoners watching, Himmler himself walked up and down the line looking at the downcast faces of the prisoners.

"My guard spotted someone heading into one of your two dorms from the female area" said the man who many considered, including Magnus, to be the most evil man in the Nazi army next to the fuehrer himself. "If the offender comes forward of their own free will only they will die if not all will die and then I shall make it my top priority to find the woman who was visited and make her cry for mercy" said the man as he stood still by coincidence in front of Magnus. He waited for a few seconds till no one came forward, he cast his eyes up and down the line up.

"Then all shall die" said Himmler as he raised his hand which was quickly followed by the guards guns. Magnus tensed every muscle in his body as he prepared to step forward, Eric shoved him back as he stepped forward in the place of Magnus. "Take him to my office" ordered Himmler as he marched off followed by the guards escorting Eric, Magnus was about to speak up when Eric looked at him straight in the eyes shook his head and mouthed "NO!"

Magnus was sent to the lab over an hour later, the 'scientist' pointed towards a cadaver covered in a sheet "incinerator" he said simply. Magnus grabbed the cadaver under the arms and hauled him out of the building without removing the sheet, he was still in shock from what Eric had don for him and was running on automatic, he wasn't thinking at all when he dragged the body into the incinerator room. He opened the giant metal grate which was on the front of the incinerator and immediately felt the flame, he pulled the sheet from the body and then looked down.

His world crashed around him as he looked at the body in front of him, "Eric" he choked out as he began to cry. Eric lay before him naked with a giant smile on his face, his eyes frozen in terror told the true story, like the gas whatever they had injected him with made him seem to enjoy his death but the eyes told the truth. Through tears Magnus closed the eyes of his friend and kissed him on the forehead and with a final "Thank you…goodbye my friend" he hoisted him onto a table and pulled the chain which moved it into the incinerator. His friend was gone and holding onto the shadow of what he used to be would not help either of them, Magnus sat crying in the room as the body burned but when the time came to remove the table he had stopped crying. He moved across the room and pulled another chain which pulled the burning hot table from the flames, Magnus stopped for a second as he looked at the numbers burned onto his arms.

"Survival Eric…I promise" vowed Magnus as he wiped a final tear "I will survive and I will bide my time but I swear to you and to my family and to Magda…I shall be free"

To Be Continued…

Review please because only then will it continue.


	3. The resistance

Here is a new chapter…Wow I updated fast (nothing to do today) the next one will be up in a few days (probably)

Psycix- you're going to give me a big head but please don't stop lol

**The Resistance**

Magnus lay in bed again staring at the now more familiar lump above him in bed, it had been a few months since the death of Eric and as winter firmly set itself on the camp the pain had dulled but had not and would never go. The man who occupied Eric's bed was a rabbi, he to many of the prisoners was god on earth and they treated him as such, Eric would not have liked him and Magnus didn't. Prisoners made sure he was well fed even though it meant they were slowly starving, every time he looked at their thin bodies he knew that he was doing the right thing in sharing his food with Magda someone who needed it, not like the rabbi.

…

"I lift up the cup of deliverance and call upon the Name of God" said the rabbi as he led the group of Jew's who had assembled in prayer, Magnus lay on his bunk and listened.

"We will praise our God forever" replied the crowd, they had been told what to say for a long time and this was their part of the prayer.

"Out of the depths, I called upon God! Who answered me, with great deliverance" continued the rabbi.

"We will not die, but live..." continued the group.

"I shall walk before the Lord in the land of the living" continued the rabbi, Magnus rolled over and made a dismissive noise with his lips. "What is troubling you my son? Come and join us."

"I am no son of yours rabbi and it is you that troubles me, I shall not pray to a false god" said Magnus as he sat up in bed while swinging his legs to the floor, he had to be ready to fight if he needed too _"You're forgetting everything Eric told you…stay down…survive" _said a voice in his head _"Eric is DEAD"_ said another louder voice.

"We pray to the one true god…we are his chosen people and he shall give deliverance" said the rabbi as he held his hands out to Magnus.

"You are a bigger fool then I thought" said Magnus "there is no God."

"You are Jewish, how can you say such a thing?" asked one of the small congregation as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"You think there is a god?" asked Magnus to which he got a nod "then answer me which is the correct answer. One God either caused, allowed or at least permits the slaughter of his chosen children or is it two God does not care. A God who does not care for me will get no praise from me, God is dead" said Magnus with such self of conviction and such passion in his voice that several of the worshipers burst into tears as he spoke what they feared to, the rabbi fell silent.

…

Magnus lay in bed knowing he should not have done what he did, hope was all that kept some of these prisoners from doing something stupid, one way or another he would be responsible for deaths. The first came a day or two later when someone who shared their bunk building decided he didn't want to live without God and hung himself. The next day he was contacted by the resistance.

…

Magnus was walking around the yard during exercise thinking of Magda, he hadn't seen her in a day or two and although he was sure she was fine he still worried, the days between when he saw her seemed to stretch out for ever but whenever he saw her it seemed to fly past in seconds. Magnus was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even notice the men approaching him.

"You're Magnus aren't you?" asked the man, he was small with bright red hair, like most people in the camp he was gaunt and his clothes hung nearly rags and they looked to big for him. Magnus looked up at him and then across to the man on his other side with a scraggy beard who was about the same size as Magnus, Magnus nodded. "We've seen you around and noticed your late night strolls to the woman's camp, we don't know how you do it but we'd like to talk to you about it" said the small ginger man in a gruff voice, "be in hut 9 after the meal and before curfew."

…

Magnus's heart beat a little harder and a little faster after the meal as he walked towards hut 9. He was a little nervous about the meeting with the two strange men but they knew about his late night movements so he had to find out what else they knew. He walked as fast as he could along the length of hut 10 as a shiver ran up and down his back, the lab was in hut 10 and it was the most feared building in the camp it could occasionally prolong your life but most of the time it would end it instantly and most of the time in great pain. He knocked gently on the door frame of hut 9 before entering, several men including two from the yard sat around on bunks all eyes turned to him as he walked in, he gulped slowly as one of them stood.

…

The group had discussed various things, ideas for escape, plans to get everyone more rations and everything else Magnus had never thought possible for over and hour. When they said the things Magnus began to see the possibilities in his own mind he had hope back. The resistance as they called themselves had big plans and quite a few involved Magnus, he was like all their dreams come true, a small intelligent operative who they could trust as an adult but could also use his appearance as a child to his advantage if needed. The group met every night and plotted and hypothesised but after a few weeks Magnus realised that the plans were going no where as nothing was actually getting done other then pipedreams.

…

"They have the will and the skill but they don't have the guts to do anything…they need some one to show them how to get things done, they need someone to make them do the right things at the right time" said Magnus quietly as he rested with his back against a hut, Magda had her head rested on his chest as she slowly shoved the last morsel of food he had brought into her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Oh and who'll make them do this" asked Magda as she hugged him tight against her.

"I will if no one else will" said Magnus as he stared of into the night.

"So you're going to make them do what you want to by making it seem it's what's best for everyone?" asked Magda as she straightened up and stared into the eyes of Magnus.

"It is what's best for everyone" he growled as his eyebrows changed shape to a big V as he looked at her.

"That may be but it still sounds a lot like a certain dictator we know" said Magda with a smile, Magnus loved her for so many reasons but one of the main ones was the fact she seemed to let everything wash over her, she was sitting in Auschwitz the most feared place in all occupied Europe.

"How dare you compare me to him" growled Magnus as he stood up from Magda's arms and shot a furious glare at her.

"Oh don't be silly I wasn't comparing you to him I was just saying you were acting like him. Magnus glared once more at Magda and stormed away towards his own camp.

…

He hadn't seen Magda in weeks, he lay on his bunk on what was his last night thinking about her and everything which had happened since that night and he wish that he had been able to see her again and that he wouldn't let anger get in the way. He knew she was fine, he had messengers check that she was fine and was looking after herself and was still doing okay without his extra rations. He had risen in up in his special unit who were now called Sonderkommandos, he was now third in the chain of command with only two prisoners above him, he put it all at risk one day.

…

Magnus's anger at the so called resistance had been rising even more recently as he stood in the line for food, the prisoners still did nothing to help one another and that is what infuriated him most. He watched as the prisoner who dished out the meals stood on his platform with a giant cauldron like pot filled with the stew that was being dished out, it wasn't tasty and it wasn't the most nourishing food in the world but it was better then nothing. Magnus stood quietly as he walked along the line in front of him was a man from the resistance as was the man dishing out the food, in front of the resistance member was a young child, Auschwitz wasn't for children but occasionally they were there a day or two before getting moved along so it wasn't unusual to see. The distributor slopped the ladle into the child's bowl and gave him some bread which was little more then a crumb, the soup was thin and looked like nothing more then a flavoured water with some vegetables floating in it, the resistance member shoved the child out of the way and got a steaming pile of vegetables and meat from the bottom of the pot and a huge chunk of bread which could have fed two or three. Magnus got the same amount as he stepped up, the distributor smiled, Magnus didn't. He stuck his arm out towards the child who was walking past him in the other direction after getting his cup of water, the boy slammed hard into the arm of Magnus and looked up at him with tears welling in his eyes, Magnus emptied the boys bowl onto the floor in one swift motion and then handed him his own and his piece of bread then smiled. Magnus took the boys bowl and stared at the man dishing the food out "I would like my meal now" said Magnus quietly.

"Listen boy I know you think you're special but you only get one chance with us" growled the man back, he kept his voice down as not to let the guards hear.

"I wouldn't have even took that chance if I knew that the resistance was nothing more then your selfish way of making sure you keep everyone else down" growled Magnus, the scene had not gone unnoticed as the guards began to walk over.

"Listen, you'll get us all in trouble if you don't shut up and get moving" growled the man as he balled up a fist "I know you don't care about yourself but if you cross me again I'll see to it that your little girlfriend's stay isn't as pleasant as it could be or I could make her stay a lot shorter" Magnus shot forward knocking the man off his feet as he began to launch fists into his face till he was dragged off by the guards and had the butt of a rifle slammed into the back of his head.

…

The pain was the first thing he felt as he came round, he felt the pain a long time before he was even sure that he was alive, the rest came all together. He sat straight up and rubbed the back of his head, he had been lying on a cold hard table that combined with the rifle butt earlier still had his brain rattling.

"You're a man of principle aren't you?" asked a voice with a thick German accent, he stood up from his chair in which he was sitting in and walked towards the table, Magnus shifted his weight away from the man in an officers uniform. He had never been called a man before and the fact that this man just did it mad him feel uneasy.

"Relax, I mean you no harm, I saw what you did today for that young boy…it reminds me of my family, I have a son about your age and one about the boys age" said the soldier before he snapped back into the character that was drilled into all soldiers whilst they trained, all the humanity drained from his face. "You are lucky it was me who was on shift and no others because you would have been shot…of course you may still be" said the man which sent shivers up and down the spine of Magnus "Why don't we chat…"

…

Magnus got back to the dorm late but found none of his usual bunk mates there but the entire resistance. The fist slammed hard across his face as he struggled to break free, they were holding him down while the man who he fought with earlier slammed his fist hard into his head. "You're not the only spy…we have friends too" yelled the man as his fist slammed again into Magnus. _"Someone heard…they think I betrayed them"_ thought Magnus. The soldier in charge had offered him unlimited privileges if he acted as a spy or if he would divulge to him the members of the resistance.

"The resistance as a group is of no concern but what they represent could put dangerous ideas into peoples heads…I would see it as a personal favour and of course would do the same for you if you would help me to destroy the group, I could be a powerful friend…" said the soldier with a smile which twisted from friendly to evil quickly "…or a powerful enemy."

Magnus refused to betray his fellow prisoners even though it probably meant his own death. "You don't know what's good for you child" yelled the soldier.

"_When he is not being nice, I am no longer a man" _noted Magnus in his own mind.

"I trust you will keep this little meeting a secret" said the soldier "if my superiors found out that I tried to negotiate with the lesser species I would not like to think what would happen to me" the soldier strode out of the room but stopped as he reached the door "Know this child today you have made a powerful enemy and the next time you infringe the rules once no matter how small the infringement you will find yourself on the experimenters table for more then recovery."

They wouldn't listen as he tried to talk, his mouth filled with blood as he tried to speak. His blood began to boil with anger as the beating continued, the building shook, the ground shook, the entire camp shook as prisoners and guards alike braced themselves. Magnus screamed and the beating stopped instantly, he opened his eyes to see only the sky, he sat up on the floor to see the shambled ruins of the hut, the bunks lay around the room as did his attackers and the roof of the hut had been blown clear off.

…

Magnus lay in hut twelve where his group had been put since they could not stay in their own dorms, they had been there for three days, no one not even Magnus knew what had happened but it had once again put the fear of god into many even Magnus. The day after the accident Magnus had sent a message to Magda, tonight was the time they were supposed to meet. He swung his legs to the floor and looked for his boots, the boots were no where to be seen, he looked under his bunk and saw the scraps of leather that had been his footwear. The boots had been destroyed by someone _"Sabotage" _thought Magnus as he glanced around the room, having no footwear was a serious offence, everything was a serious offence. He glanced around the bunks at the men sleeping, ladle man lay with a smile wide on his face _"He did it"_ thought Magnus as he began to crawl towards the bunk. His stomach scraped across the rough floorboards, the floor creaked and the man stirred as Magnus reached for the boots but luckily he did not wake up.

Magnus sat in the doorway as he slid on his boots _"better him then me"_ sighed Magnus as he began his ever perilous journey to see his lover, the search light failed again just as it was about to swing onto Magnus but as ever he escaped by the inadvertent use of his powers.

Magnus stood at the usual meeting place for he and Magda, the shadows of hut 23 was the perfect meeting place for the two, it was dark so no one could see them and then the guards patrolled the area sporadically. _"She's late"_ thought Magnus to himself as he looked at the moon, his father had taught him to tell the time by the sun and the moon and he in turn had taught Magda, she was always on time but tonight she was late and that didn't sit well for Magnus.

A spotlight suddenly beamed down directly onto Magnus as he squinted into the brilliance, he heard the cocking of several guns and made out the shadow of several figures moving, he had been caught.

"Well look what we have here" laughed the soldier who had made him a proposition earlier in the week "fancy seeing you whilst we were out for a stroll…I shouldn't be surprised really, we already ran into your friend" smiled the man as the lights clicked off and Magnus came face to face with Magda, tears streamed down her face as the guard held her tightly with his hand clamped over her face.

"General Von Strucker, Shall we execute them?" asked one of the guards who had his gun pointed at Magnus.

"No!" barked Von Strucker "Young Magnus had a conversation earlier this week and I want to see if he was paying attention first…Magnus why was it important that I crushed the resistance" asked Von Strucker.

"They were a symbol" said Magnus with a slight growl in his voice as he stared at the man with fire burning in his eyes.

"Exactly…You are a bright one aren't you. You and you're friend here have broken so many rules that I think you should be a symbol or perhaps even an example of what happens when you break the rules. Soldier escort them both back to their bunks, they shall be hung at dawn for the entire camp to see…"

To Be Continued…

So that's it for today…could I have lots of reviews please.


	4. Freedom

Thanks for the reviews so far, please sir could I have some more.

**Freedom**

Magnus swung his feet out of bed and walked to the window, he opened it slowly and silently trying not to wake anyone, a single icicle hung from the low guttering outside. He hadn't realized it till then but he was extremely thirsty, he broke the icicle off and it felt cold on his hand, he raised it slowly and pout it in his mouth, the coldness hurt his teeth but it felt so good against his throat he didn't mind.

He walked silently as he possibly could towards the door, he crept past the empty bunk from the man whose shoes he had stolen, he didn't know if the man was in solitary or dead _"Dead I hope" _thought Magnus before he stopped in his tracks, his thoughts startled him he had never noticed but now did in the silence of the bunk, he had changed, the years in the camp had changed him, it both scared and exhilarated him but he didn't give it much more thought as he crept towards the door.

He stood out on the steps and stared off into the east _"If this is my last morning I will enjoy it as much as I can" _thought Magnus as he began to watch the beginnings of a beautiful sunrise. _"Magda" _thought Magnus as the thought of his love passed through his mind, _"This is all my fault…She'll die because of me and there isn't anything I can do for her…nothing at all"_.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon casting more light onto the surroundings, he thought Magda again as the light illuminated the noose which had been moved into the main exercise yard during the night.

"_I will not give them the satisfaction" _ growled Magnus to himself as he stormed back up the steps before dropping his body down hard on the edge. Of the steps, the wood was splintered and fractured from the constant trudging up and down, Magnus gripped the edge hard, his knuckles turned white as he gripped with his full might before yanking. He gasped as with a final crack the wood splintered off in his fist. He glared down at the long shard which came to a point, his hand was bleeding from a few minor cuts he had reopened but none of that would matter in a second.

He moved the shard closer and closer to his neck, the point dug into the soft flesh of his throat, he felt the cut and he felt the hot trickle as blood began to form at the entry point and bleed out. He was just about to end it with one final thrust when there was a sudden explosion.

The bang seemed to shatter the silence and shake the ground, Magnus dropped the wood and stood immediately to his feet and squinted towards the rising sun where the noise had came from. He couldn't make out the faces but he could see two figures approaching him fast one seemed to soar over head with a single leap, the sun glinted off something he was carrying which temporarily blinded Magnus.

Magnus was suddenly swept from his feet as an arm grabbed him into the air and held him tightly "You're going to be okay" said a voice in a bad German accent. "Run…You're free!" barked the man in his bad German into the hut where Magnus had spent the last two years, he heard the scramble as people jumped out of their beds, just as the hut began to come into focus Magnus was once again being dragged out into the yard. The man carrying him moved quickly but finally came into focus as they sprinted away from the hut, he was short and stocky, he had dark black hair and when Magnus looked at him images of animals in the wild he knew as a child sprang to mind. The man shifted him into a more comfortable position which allowed him to look over the mans shoulder back into the camp.

Chaos seemed to spread through the camp, smoke billowed over the huts from explosives that the other man who was quickly sprinting up behind him, he was dressed in blue with the star spangled banner of America across his chest, he carried a circular shield with a giant star in the centre. The prisoners of the camp ran toward the hole in the fence which they themselves where about to pass through, some had tackled attacking guards and were presently making sure no others got close to the prisoners. He smiled as he saw all the prisoners he had known escaping, his heart stopped for a second as he saw a thick lead pipe hurtling through the air, it had been thrown by a guard a split second before he could be stopped, Magnus "No!" screamed Magnus as he stretched his hand towards the pipe bomb. Every muscle, fibre, cell and molecule of his body pushed towards the bomb which still hurtled closer. The split second before it hit the bomb sailed in the opposite direction and exploded on impact with the floor.

Magnus was bundled into the back of a van which was quickly becoming packed with the prisoners escaping the camp, the man hoisted Magnus in "Good luck kid" said the man in a low gruff low voice which sounded almost like a growl. The tuck was packed in a few more seconds and it's driver who ever it was began to pull away from the camp. Magnus stared out of the back through teary eyes at the camp, smoke rose from the buildings and most of the people were fleeing, his heart stopped as he continued to look. The women's camp seemed un touched…no smoke, no fleeing women, some stood watching the commotion but their fences were still up they couldn't escape…Magda was trapped.

"Get out of my way…Move" screamed Magnus as he fought through the packed van to the very back, only a small barrier separated him from the camp _"I have to save her" _thought Magnus as he began to heave himself over but was caught by numerous hands.

"You're free…Nothing you can do…he's delirious…knock him out" came several cries in several voices but still Magnus kept struggling. With one final surge he felt the grips loosen as he dropped out of the van onto the hard road. He rolled as he hit the floor and spun into the dirt by the side of the road. He felt his arm was injured as he stood up, blood trickled from his head and shoulder as he began back towards the camp.

"_I cant leave her" _ he thought to himself, he trudged along the road and in no time seemed to be at the male camp, no soldiers other then the bodies could be seen and the area was deadly silent but still he carried on through keeping a constant look out for anyone. He found himself at the separating fence between the camps in no time at all, his arm and cut on his head were numb but he wasn't worrying about that he quickly searched along the perimeter fence, "_any hole, any gap, any loose chain" _ he thought to himself as he searched. "_It's still whole"_ he thought to himself as he sunk to his knees, his hand holding one of the holes between the mesh, he gave a gentle tug and the fence moved and strained in the floor. He wiped the tears from his face and pulled again harder, the fence struggled _"I'm not even trying" _he thought as the fence moved again, he rose to his feet with minimal difficulty and began to breathe deeply. A crowd had gathered watching him on the woman's side and Magda pushed to the front, he saw her eyes _"Hope" _ he thought to himself, he closed his eyes and pulled as hard as he could on the fence, it buckled and gave way with almost no resistance.

The women surged through the huge gap knocking Magnus to the floor, they trampled over him till all was silent, he weakly lifted his head only to see Magda still standing there not fleeing for freedom. She smiled as tears filled her eyes, she crouched and wrapped her arms round him before struggling to get his body to his feet, the two hurried as fast as they could in total silence towards the hole to freedom in the mans camp, their bodies screamed in agony, Magnus's from his injuries while Magda's weak body cried out because of Magnus's extra weight.

"Going somewhere dogs?" asked a familiar voice from beyond the smoke, Magnus and Magda stopped and stared through the billowing grey as a man came into focus. Vonstrucker the man who had sentenced them to death grinned evilly, his gun was drawn and pointed towards the two. "When I sentence death…I expect you to die" cried the man as he fired a shot, the bullet stopped in mid air before them and seemed to hover before it turned and fired back where it had came from. The bullet pierced Vonstruckers shoulder and dropped him to the ground in agony. Magnus and Magda continued towards the hole. "I knew you were special boy…I will have you…and if I can't have you I will kill you" growled Vonstrucker but Magnus did not hear.

…

Night came quickly as the two slept silently, they lay in a ditch on aside road about fifty miles from the camp, they had begun to head east as quickly and as silently as possible, they had collapsed about fifteen hours after their escape and now lay covered by long grass. Magda woke up first, she lay her body across Magnus and listened to his heart beat "I know you're awake!" she said about three hours later.

"Wont you just let me enjoy this for a second longer" he sighed as he wrapped his arm round her. He had never been as happy as he was in that moment, when in the camp he thought he would never know the happiness of his childhood again but this eclipsed everything because you can never appreciate freedom till it is taken and you can never truly appreciate anything in life until you worry that it will be gone.

"I would never try to move you… but it has been many hours since a patrol past us, perhaps now would be a good time to move" she sighed as she kissed his hand.

"Ah smart as well as beautiful" laughed Magnus slightly as he strained to get up, the pain shot through his arm but he ignored it as he got to his feet.

"What do we do now?" asked Magda as she helped Magnus support his weight.

"We head east, it can't be more then a hundred miles to the border, the USSR is under allied control, once we cross the border we are free" smiled Magnus at the very thought of it. The two began to walk in the light of the full moon they could see at least half a mile down the road in both directions.

"Magnus have I ever told you…I love you" said Magda after a few minutes of silence.

"Never in words but in other ways" smiled Magnus as he remembered certain expressions Magda showed but most of all he remembered how she had waited to save him when she could have escaped the camp.

…

Morning came just as the two walked through a village square, the town was the last one before the border which was still about sixty miles away. "It shouldn't be much longer" said Magnus with a smile, he looked at a sign that pointed the direction and started to walk. Magda had been getting visibly more tired from carrying his weight so about an hour before he had taken it upon himself to carry himself, it was easier then he originally thought but Magda was still looking tired.

"Tell me again what it'll be like" said Mada with a weary smile, Magnus had told her stories all through the night of the farm that the two would set up once they were in the USSR, they would be free and they would start a family.

"Maybe later" smiled Magnus "now we rest." He wanted to press on but he knew it would be better in the long run if they rested now. Magnus carefully cast a few glances around and ushered Magda into an alley way, the two settled amongst a pile of refuse bags and it wasn't long before both drifted away into slumber.

Magnus was the first to wake this time, night had came again, they had slept through the entire day undisturbed. "Magda, wake up, we must go" said Magnus as he gently rocked his love, she woke slowly and smiled at her love.

"I had such a wonderful dream…we were free and happy in America" she smiled as she spoke, Magnus kissed her and hurried her to her feet. She wobbled on her feet holding her head before crumbling to her knees.

"Magda are you okay?" asked Magnus worried as he also dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Just a little weak…and hungry" she added as her stomach rumbled.

"Then we shall eat" smiled Magnus as he walked across the alley and opened one of the refuse bags, he raked through the bag for a few seconds before bringing out half a loaf of bread, it was green and mouldy on one side but Magnus simply pulled it away and threw it on the ground revealing normal bread below it, "People throw away perfectly good food we would have killed for in the camp" smiled Magnus as Magda began to eat. Shortly after the two began to walk.

…

Morning came again as they approached the border, few patrols had passed during the night and they had managed to successfully avoid the few that had by hiding. They approached the border and luckily it seemed that the guards were busy talking as the two crept silently past, they had to make it another hundred yards to the border patrol in the USSR before they were out of Nazi authority. The USSR and Nazi soldiers had come to an uneasy truce at the border that allowed some people to pass, soldiers were soldiers no matter what country they came from. Magnus and Magda sprinted and were a few feet away from the USSR soldiers before the German guards began to shout, the two slammed on the brakes hard as the USSR soldiers stopped them.

"I need to see your papers" said the guard.

"I have lost my papers"

"What are your names?" asked the guard.

"I am…I am…Eric Lehnsherr" said Magnus as he thought quickly of his old friend in the camps, one of his parents was from the USSR so he had a fifty fifty chance of the name being recognised, "This is my wife Magda Lehnsherr" if the guards believed you were supposed to be from their country they would probably allow you in with the minimum amount of fuss. If it was up to many of the soldiers they wouldn't even man the border and anyone who wanted to could cross the border to freedom, but a war was on and they had to monitor the movements of refugees.

"I too am a Lehnsherr…from Kiev" smiled the guard, he waved to his companion who raised the barrier. He smiled again at Magnus and Magda who crossed past the divider and began to walk without looking back, tears filled their eyes as they walked because for the first time in many years, they were free.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Lehnshers

Thanks for the review and could I have some more please, just a short chapter this time to do a little scene setting and I'm sorry it took longer then usual I've been busy recently.

Thanks to my reviews especially psycix, all of you keep me writing this fic.

**The Lehnshers**

"Eric and Magda Lehnsher huh?" said Magda as she leaned over Magnus's shoulder looking at the passports and other documents they had printed. They had arrived in the little port town after a few weeks in the USSR and Magnus had got a job almost immediately, Magnus worked in a warehouse simply moving the crates around, his employer was a good man who had escaped Germany himself just before the war begun, he married a woman and took over her fathers business.

"I would be happy to help" smiled the man as he offered Magnus the job and shook his hand firmly, while in the camp a handshake that firm would probably have injured him but the weeks since escaping both he and Magda had grown strong.

The two of them had been living in a small building that had been disused near the site, the building only had three rooms but it suited the pair of them.

…

Magnus was working one day in one of the warehouses, he was alone as he shifted a large crate with a great strain, he was thinking of Magda who would be at home cutting the vegetables for the meal they were having that evening.

He dumped the crate down which billowed up a cloud of dust, Magnus leaned on the crate for a second while coughing before stepping away, he moved away from the crate with a great rip, he sighed as he turned to see his new shirt he had bought a few days earlier had been caught on a nail which stuck out of the box.

Magnus stared down at his arm, his world came crashing down around him as he stood there, he had almost forgotten, it was his first thought when he woke up and his last before he fell asleep but the time with Magda had dulled the pain. 323523525 was tattooed across his inner arm, his brand, his number, his identity. He had forgotten the camp and that both made his heart sing and cry at the same time, Magnus lowered himself to the floor for a second and sunk his head back against the crates.

He felt a warm trickle run down his face, he wiped the tears away from his face, he caught a glimpse at the back of his hand which seemed to be doused with blood. He wiped his face again and stared again at the blood on his hand. His eyes and nose were bleeding and the crimson trickle was still running down his face.

A loud clatter rang through out the warehouse, Magnus was to his feet in a second his heart was racing and his mind whirred. _"What was that? They've found us" _thought Magnus, he grabbed a crowbar and tightened his hand around it, he swung his arm a couple of times practising to take out any attackers with one blow as he began to creep towards the noise.

He cast a glance down each row between the crates, a scraping sound was intermixed with a rattling and a banging noise, row after row showed no one, he pressed himself up against a tall stack, the next gap was between the stack he leaned on and the far wall, the noise was coming from the gap.

He twisted his hands tighter on the bar and dove round the corner with the crowbar raised above his head "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he dove ready to attack. No one stood before him only a toppled metal stacking shelf which had spilled nails and screws across the floor, the nails and the shelves itself seemed to be alive as they danced around on the floor. They stopped as the door swung open and Mister Volchov walked in, he was Magnus's boss and he stood staring at the teenager who stood with a crowbar raised and a partially wrecked warehouse.

…

"I thought…I thought…I…I thought they had came for us" said Magnus as he sat in the office rubbing his hands together while staring at the floor.

"Don't worry about it Eric I understand" smiled Volchov "I still wake up with the worst night terrors, sweat dripping off me. I dream that they're coming up the stairs and banging on the door…someone has informed them where I am and…" he drifted off as he stared out of the window and then seemed to come back to the conversation, Mr Volchov had hidden in a box room at his workplace after his brother had been taken away by the Nazi's, he escaped Germany just before the war broke out but it still effected him. "I dare say you're too young for this but I wont say anything if you don't" winked Volchov as he handed over a drink.

"Thank you" said Magnus as he knocked back the alcohol which burned his throat and made him cough, Volchov laughed as he took a deep breath and inhaled on his cigarette.

"You need documentation you know?" said Volchov as he stared at Magnus.

"I know sir but I told you, we lost them when we were travelling" said Magnus, it was the story that he and Magda had agreed on and both tried not to add much more fact to it.

"I know you're not really called Eric Lehnsher…I have a friend that can get all of the documentation, I haven't always been called Volchov myself, it's not a very German name is it" smiled Volchov with a wink.

…

"So Mr Lehnsher…what do you want to do know?" asked Magda as she lowered herself onto his knee and moved their documents from his hands before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Well Mrs Lehnsher…I don't know" smiled Magnus as he placed his arms round her "I was thinking of spending my life with you and raising a family…but that doesn't have to be today, I'm off work so we can do what ever you like" laughed Magnus.

"I prepared a picnic hoping you'd say that smiled Magda as he kissed him again and stood up to o get the packed basket.

…

The two lay in the shade of a tree on top of a hill looking down on the stream which trickled near the village, summer had come both quickly and early to the area around the village and the warmness made it perfect for a picnic followed by a afternoon nap in the shade. Magda lay her head on his chest while Magnus lay his arms around her shoulders, his chest moved up and down as he drew in the air which felt so clean compared to the air he had suffered for years in the camps filled with the stench of death.

Magnus ran his fingers through Magda's hair absently as he stared up at the fluffy white clouds which moved slowly away from them as the wind blew gently. Magda rolled away from Magnus and groaned peacefully in her sleep, he turned his head and looked at her with his brown eyes, he scratched his head full of white hair before kissing her on the forehead and strode down towards the river.

He stepped out onto the dock that lay at the river before casting a glance back to Magda who still slept silently, he stretched on the dock ready to dive into the cold refreshing water.

A boat bobbed gently in the middle of the river which was almost still reflecting the sky perfectly, he reached for the chain which amazingly seemed to reach towards him. Magnus paused and backed away as the chain began to unravel and head back into the cool water, Magnus reached his hand out again and the chain shot once again towards him and began to amass in a pile at his feet, the boat came closer. _"This is impossible I can't be doing this"_ thought Magnus as he stared at the chain, one of the links seemed to explode as the boat bumped the dock and he jumped with surprise.

He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts that he had been doing the thing with the chain, "_nonsense" _he thought as he lowered himself into the water, he wanted to avoid the boat because of what had just happened had him a little wary of the boat. The cold water was bracing as it touched his foot but as he lowered himself lower into the water it felt so good against his hot skin.

He had loved swimming when he was a boy in the rivers and streams where they camped but once he had went to Auschwitz he was sure he would never see such an expanse of water again, it made him so happy he was wrong. He dived under the water for a second before coming up and flattening his wet hair against his scalp, he began to swim out into deeper water as all the worries of his life faded away amongst the cool dark water, his arms and legs got him to the centre of the river in not time at all where he began to tread water.

Magnus turned to check if Magda was okay in her shaded spot under the tree but she was not there _"Where is she…where is she" _he thought to himself as he began to speed back towards the jetty, his muscles burned as he sped through the water but it didn't matter because he had to get to Magda _"She has to be fine, she has to be…what is she isn't?". _He didn't even seem to breathe as he hurled himself onto the dock and got to his feet.

"MAGDA!" yelled Magnus as he expelled all the air in his lungs in the loudest yell he had ever made _"They've gotten her, If they've gotten her I don't know what I'll do…Kill myself"._

His heart pounded till it nearly exploded as a hand grabbed his leg and he felt himself being pulled from the dock into the water, the coldness hit him again instantly but once he surface all he could feel was the warmth of Magda's lips against his own. "Where did you go? What did you do that for? Do you realised how worried I was?" screamed Magnus as he tread water before his soaking wet love.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be funny" said Magda defensively as she pushed him away from her, she much like he when in the camp had become adversely opposed to people yelling at her.

"I thought they had come for us…you" said Magnus as he moved towards her again.

"I'm so sorry…I should have thought" said Magda as she moved to him again and kissed him, he kissed back before both began to swim to the grassy shore. Magda dragged herself onshore and was followed by Magnus who pressed heavily against her with a kiss, he kissed her neck slowly as he hands began to unbutton his pants.

…

Magnus sat in the warehouse as he finished off the last of his lunch that Magda had packed for him, he was the only man working in that warehouse as the two other men who worked with him had been unable to go in as they had a funeral to attend. Magnus looked around the warehouse and thought about how much his life had changed over the years.

His eyes were drawn to a screw which lay on the floor and his mind cast back to the boat chain, he stared at the screw transfixed for some reason unknown to him, the screw shook and Magnus blinked and shook his head and the screw stopped instantly. He concentrated on the screw which rattled on the floor before shooting towards him, he dove backwards and pushed himself away from the floor, he turned quickly and caught his eyes on a crowbar which shot across the room instantly into a crate splintering the wood. _"What is going on? Am I doing this? How?" _thought Magnus as questions fired through his mind.

Magnus concentrated on the wood which lay at his feet from the splintered crate but the wood didn't even budge, he cast his glance again at the crowbar which shot instantly to his outstretched hand _"Metal?" _he thought to himself as he put two and two together about the things which had happened to him recently.

…

Magnus walked through the door and was not as usual hit by the sudden smell of glorious food cooking, he glanced around the room and saw Magda sitting, her dark features bather in tears as she sat in a chain crying.

"Mgda? Are you okay? What happened? Have they invaded?" asked Magnus as his most horrible nightmares shot through his mind.

"You always think the worst" said Magda as she wiped a tear away "Nothing good can ever happen…Magnus my love…I'm Pregnant."

To Be Continued…

Just a little warning so far you may not think this fic is a very pleasant one (what with pow camps and mass murder etc) but this is just setting the scene of who Magnus is, the next chapter sets him on the road well an truly towards being Magnet…Stay tuned.


	6. Anya

Here is another chapter in the life of Magneto…this isn't all smiles and sunshine (you have been warned). Thanks for all my reviews (I'm looking at you psycix).

**Anya**

The wrench flew into Magnus's hand as he stretched it out, he continued to tighten the nut, he had been practising with his powers recently and found he had great fine motor controls but no real power, he had managed to bring a large sledgehammer to himself before but that was it and even that had greatly taxed him.

"Papa" cried the little voice which sounded like tinkling glass, Magnus smiled as he magnetically pushed himself out from under the vehicle he was working on, the runner he lay on slid perfectly along the frictionless runners as he cleared the vehicle and sat up.

A small girl leapt into the air and sailed into Magnus's arms, he hugged his daughter closely as her smell engulfed him and made him smile more, he loved everything about his daughter, everything was perfect and the fact that she was there made everything they lived through the death camps for worth while.

"Papa!…Momma says you have to come home for dinner" smiled the little girl, as her big brown eyes stared at him, they creased a little at the sides as she smiled as did her fathers.

"Yes fine I'll come as soon as I'm finished" said Magnus as he lowered his daughter to the floor with a kiss to the forehead.

"It won't be ready yet but Momma said 'Your father never can leave those blasted contraptions alone so you best go now'" smiled Anya innocently "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course but only if you help me" smiled Magnus as he slid under the truck he was fixing and asked for a spanner, He had set up the garage about two years before hand, he had no real training but his power seemed to let him see magnetic charges as well and with that he could easily see the way the machine fitted together and worked, fixing cars were easy after all he could probably build one from scrap metal and teaspoons with only a thought.

…

Magnus hoisted Anya up onto his shoulders as he locked the door to his work shop and began to walk down the little dirt path that led to their home, the family had moved from their old home shortly after baby Anya was born and set up home outside of town in the middle of a flowery field "I never thought I'd see such beauty" gasped Magda the first time she saw the fields stretched out before her with all the different colours of the ranbow.

"It's ours" said Magnus as he draped a large arm around her and placed the other on his child to be "I bought it from Volchov for a reasonable price" smiled Magnus "We can start a new home for our new family."

Anya laughed and sang a song that Magda had taught her from Magda's homeland, her melodious voice filled Magnus's ears and heart with hope for the future whilst the flowers filled his nostrils with sweet scents that reminded him of his childhood.

"So my little buttercup would you like to go through the fields or down by the stream on the way home?" asked Magnus as he tilted his head up at the little girl who tilted her head down to him.

"Stream" said Anya as she twisted her fathers head playfully towards the direction of the gentle trickle of water which ran near their home.

"You will never pick the fields will you?" asked Magnus to which his daughter shook her head, she loved the water as it ran along her hot skin but it was not only that she loved the sound and the patterns of light it reflected back on her skin.

"Daddy tell me about the Oz Witch again" said Anya as Magnus lowered her shoeless feet into the shallow trickle as he walked hand in hand with her, he and Magda knew it was important that Anya learned about her past but they could not yet spoil her innocence so the death camp Auschwitz became the evil Oz Witch. They had came to the decision on the day that the war ended, Magnus and Magda had heard it on the radio and began to leap around with joy. Magnus had swept Anya into the air and she laughed gleefully until the huge explosion of excitement had died down and Magnus had hugged the two most important things in his life close to him "What's wrong Daddy, you happy and now you sad?" asked Anya as Magnus wiped the tears of joy from his eyes.

"Why do you like that story so much?" asked Magnus as he looked down at her as she splashed through the stream.

"You and Mamma are the heroes fighting the evil Oz Witch" smiled Anya sweetly "Tell me the story again please."

Magnus looked down at her little pleading face and his heart broke with a sigh he began the story, it changed a little with each telling based on Anya's whims of fancy but the main facts remained the same.

"Young Erik grew up surrounded by his family and friends, he was a prince among men. He wasn't your average prince like prince charming or the others in your fairytales but he was a true prince because he loved life and was loved by those around him, little did the happy group know that the evil of the Oz Witch was reaching ever closer to them" Magnus's voice went deep and booming to emphasise the evil of the Oz Witch but Anya just laughed, she knew her father too well to think he was anything other then kind and gentle.

"The Oz Witch had an evil army called the Nasties, they came upon the camp of prince Erik and killed his family, they took the captured prince to the castle of the evil Oz Witch where they locked him in the dungeons, he was so sad or at least he was until he met the beautiful princess Magda. Magda and Erik fell in love as soon as they met but the evil general of the Oz Witch Von Strucker had other plans. He kept the two separate and both of them were sad again but Erik had a secret, a secret that not even princess Magda knew and that's why little Anya you must never tell your mother but he could move metal. Erik burst from his prison" said Magnus as he mimed an explosion "he fought his way up to the highest tower where Magda was imprisoned and they escaped…he took princess Magda to a beautiful land and they had an even more beautiful daughter called princess Anya."

"I like that story and one day I'll finish it because I'm going to go to Oz Witch and fight Von Strucker" said Anya as she climbed out of the stream.

"What?" asked Magnus as he wasn't sure he had just heard that.

"I want to go to Oz Witch" said Anya excitedly as she looked at her father expecting praise for her bravery.

"Never Anya you must never go to Oz Witch castle, we don't tell you this story to give you ideas we tell you this story so if Von Strucker or the Nasties ever return you know to run and hide" said Magnus as he stooped to his daughters level. Anya nodded her understanding and then began to laugh as Magnus tickled her mercilessly.

…

"Look I have done the work and you have refused to pay time and time again" said Magnus as he wiped the oil from his hands with a rag and stared at the short fat man.

"Look I'm just having a little trouble getting the money together at the minute, I'll take these cars today and then next time I bring the trucks in for an overhaul I'll pay you for all of them then" said the man who ran a business in another nearby town.

"No" said Magnus as he stared at the man without blinking.

"What do you mean no!" cried the man "These are my cars you can't stop me taking them" said the man as he moved forward.

"Yes I can, I did the work and you will not pay and so now I can take the cars as payment if I wish" said Magnus as he turned away from the man.

A firm hand clamped hard on Magnus's shoulder and turned him back to face the man "The fuehrer was right about you people know your place Jew and give me the keys" ordered the man.

Magnus felt the fires burning inside of himself as his eyes stared directly into the mans soul, he shifted uncomfortably as Magnus continued to stare but he didn't budge or even remove the hatred from his face.

"What did you say?" asked Magnus with a growl, the tattoo of numbers on his forearm burnt painfully as he clenched his fists.

"I said you Jews should know your place" growled the man back as his fists clenched, Magnus growled lower as he began to feel a migraine coming on. The man went pale and began to back up slightly "You know what you're right keep the cars, I'm sorry…please don't hurt me" cried the man.

Magnus turned as something shot past his head behind him a monster stood, it was made from spare parts and the cars which had been lying around the workshop and its exhaust pipe arms were beginning to wind round the man. Magnus's heart suddenly stopped as he saw the monster and it instantly collapsed to the floor. Magnus turned to see the man scurrying out of the door as fast as his legs could take him, Magnus thought for a second before locking up the garage for the day _"I just need a walk to clear my head" _ he thought to himself as he walked towards the stream.

…

Magnus walked down the long path towards his home, the sun had set about an hour before hand and he had finally put his demons to rest, his head titled upwards quickly as a faint wisp of smoke reached his nostrils. _"Fire!" _ the words raced through his mind faster then he raced through the field, he came into eye sight of the house which was surrounded by a great crowd some of which held flaming torches. Magda was amongst the crowd, her face was bleeding.

"Magnus what are they talking about a demon" she cried as she stumbled to his arms "they wouldn't listen…they set fire to the house…Anya is in there!"

As soon as the words left her lips Magnus surged forward only to be hit on the side of the head by a huge piece of wood which drove him to the floor, boots started to land all over Magnus's body, he flinched in pain as the boots continued to fire into him, the heat of the flames and the smell of the smoke added to the yells of the crowd meaning he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing, he couldn't focus enough to use his powers.

"Help me!" screamed Anya from the window of the house as she coughed from the smoke "Please Daddy help me!" screamed the little girl as she toppled backwards to the floor still coughing, the house suddenly exploded as the fire hit the gas tank used to prepare meals and cook the meals.

The sound of his daughters voice and the explosion seemed to flip a switch in Magnus, his eyes went to pin pricks as blood flowed from his nose, his mouth, his ears and his eye sockets. He gulped back the pain as he seemed to fly to his feet, the blows from the crowd continued to fire in on him but he couldn't even feel them, he couldn't even see the people now to him they were nothing more then a pattern of metal and magnetic waves.

His fist clenched and the crowd dropped to their feet holding their throats, he thrust one hand into the air causing some of the crowd to fly into the air and explode showering the crowd with blood. The blood rained down on Magnus like a baptism his eyes hardened as he began to methodically rip the crowd apart. Limbs flew through out the air as well as a fine paste which was all that remained of some people as he destroyed them in a fit of rage.

He strode angrily towards the last of the crowd who was in him late teens, the boy scurried away but Magnus held him firmly in place "No please" begged the boy as Magnus ended his life with a single thought.

Magnus turned to stare at the smouldering ashes of his house, next to it stood Magda as she held the singed doll that had belonged to Anya. "Magda" began Magnus before she turned to him with teary eyes and a face like thunder.

"What are you?" asked Magda as she stared at him full of hate.

"I don't know…some sort of mutant or something" said Magnus as he wiped the blood from his face ad approached his wife.

"No…you're a monster" cried his wife "You could have saved her…you could have at least tried but no you had to have revenge, you're just as bad as them…you're just as bad as the Nazi's" cried Magda.

"Please Magda…no" said Magnus as he reached for her and she moved away.

"Please Magnus I love you but I need time, please don't make this hard…just let me leave" said Magda as she hung her head and began to walk away from her husband.

Magnus went to speak but stopped, he stood in the dark night as Magda walked away. He had had it all but lost it and now he was alone again.

To Be Continued…

That's it for this week but be sure to read the next addition as our favourite bald psychic turns up in Magnus's life.


	7. The best of friends destined to become t

Psycix- Yes it is sad Anya died but it was a necessary death in the story and I'm glad you like this story so much although you seem to be the only one lol but I don't mind.

**The best of friends destined to become the worst of enemies**

Magnus wandered alone, he had ever since the night he lost everything. Magnus had travelled the world alone…always alone. He had managed to contact Magda a few times throughout the passing years but always it was the same thing.

"Hello Magda" said Magnus as he stood on the threshold of her new home.

"Hello Magnus" said Magda as she shifted uncomfortably on the threshold of the doorway.

"I came to talk" said Magnus as he held his arm across his body, he was nervous and he couldn't hide it.

This would be usually be the time that Magda said she was not ready and Magnus would leave with his heart breaking.

Recently he had just crossed into the newly founded country of Israel before it had been broken into several other countries and wars were fought between the inhabitants but recently peace had returned which had made it a beacon for Magnus. He walked along the coast until he reached the seaport known as Haifa. He had easily found work as a porter in a local hospital which had its main body of patients made up of holocaust survivors.

"Let me help you" said Magnus as he helped an aged woman as she lowered her self into a wheelchair which creaked under her weight. He seized the handles of the chair "Where were you heading my friend" he asked with a friendly smile.

"I was going into the gardens if you would be so kind to help me down the steps…be careful though I'm quite heavy" she said with a smile and a wistful glance as she remembered the days when she was beautiful and had most of the boys in her home town chasing after her.

"You aren't heavy in the slightest" lied Magnus as he struggled and then carefully moved the woman down the couple of steps with his magnetic powers, he had at first after the death of Anya not used his powers for a long time until he discovered that they grew and became uncontrollable when not used. He had began to practise and was now quite sufficient in his skills although he still never let anyone see him practising, he remembered one morning when he found out about his most astounding power.

…

Magnus lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, he had been in this bed for days, there was no work to be done in this city to pass the time, the train away was not due for three more days and everything he wanted to see had been seen within his first two days so he had been spending a lot of time thinking, he could still not decide whether this was a blessing or a curse.

"_Magda…Anya" _ he thought as he lay there resting the back of his head on his arms, he had lost everything that ever meant anything to him and now he merely drifted, existing but not living. He remembered Anya's birth and her first steps, her first word had been Papa. He thought of the first time he and Magda had made love with the sun beating on their backs by the river and the first time they had slept altogether as a family, Magda snuggled into his chest while little Anya was cradled in his arms snuggling into both him and her mother, slowly dreams took him.

The morning burnt through the curtains as sunlight swept across the room, Magnus opened his eyes only to see whiteness he stared for a second as he was sure he still slept, a spider ran across his vision which made him realise that he was a wake, it was not the spider that made him realise but it was the spider which broke his thoughts and made him drop the several feet to the bed below which screamed in agony before plunging to the floor below, the pain did not bother him as a single thought raced through his mind _"I can fly"._

…

Daniel Shomon stood in the doorway as Magnus turned from the old woman, he was short and had short curly black hair which joined with his short curly black beard seamlessly, his thick glasses reflected the light in such a way that you would never see his eyes clearly.

"Rarely have I met a man as kind as you Erik" said Daniel, he ran the hospital and it had been he who welcomed Magnus with open arms.

"Nonsense Dan…I believe that there is nothing finer then to give people simple joys" said Magnus with a smile.

"I have someone I would like you to meet" said Dan as he led Magnus down a corridor into a room where a young woman lay in bed, her eyes were opened and stared at the ceiling. Magnus had never seen anyone so beautiful since the day Magda had left him, he had seen Magda since then but always her beauty seemed lacking.

"This is Gabrielle Haller, she was in the camps and has been catatonic since just before she was freed" said Dan as he looked over his notes "We have a specialist coming to deal with her but till he gets here…"

"You want me to make her as comfortable as possible" said Magnus as he finished of Dan's sentence, Magnus had become quite adept at helping people in pain and suffering from other various ailments, he could slow down or completely shut of the blood to different parts of their body or their brain so they felt no pain or discomfort.

The days turned into weeks as Magnus spent more time looking after Gabrielle, changing sheets, changing drips and IVs, keeping her limbs moving so the muscles wouldn't waste. Magnus grew more attached everyday till eventually he knew he was madly in love with the girl who he had never even spoken too.

Magnus strode outside into the sun by the side of Dan just as a rented car pulled up to the hospital, a man who was about 6'3 got out and grabbed his bag, his face was rounded but he had strong bone structure and was incredibly slim, his round brimmed hat hid his face.

"Dan my friend it is great to see you" said the man as he shook hands with Daniel.

"And you Charles…this is my associate Erik" said Dan as he motioned to Magnus, Magnus shook hands with the man who had a firm grip. Charles Xavier looked at Magnus for a second as he realised that the man had set up mental blocks that he could not break down easily, Xavier began to think there was more than meets the eye when it came to this man.

"Charles was involved in my team during the war, he found everyone he looked for and seemed to help everyone he tried to, I've seen men so traumatized they could hardly speak and then after half an hour in the room with Charles they were absolutely fine."

The three walked down the corridor talking naturally till they reached Gabrielle's room, Magnus reached for the door handle as part of his arm became revealed, his number.

"That tattoo…were you?" asked Xavier as he stared at the black markings.

"Yes…that is where I grew up" said Magnus as he pulled his sleeve down across the markings.

"Many of our volunteers are also holocaust survivors. They bring empathy to their patients that no doctor I ever met can match, it helps our patients greatly but occasionally we come up against a wall…this is Gabrielle Haller. We've tried everything any of us can think of and nothing works" said Dan as he looked sadly at the chart.

Charles sat down in the chair next to Gabrielle and laid his hands on her head "I make no promises but I'll do my best" said Xavier with a grave nod as he closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" asked Magnus in a low whisper.

"I've seen him do this before…no one knows but it works so we just leave it be" said Dan with a nod as he stared transfixed with the events unfolding.

…

_Xavier floated in darkness totally alone when suddenly he collided with a giant wall that stretched in all directions as far as he could see, he placed his hand on the wall when suddenly a set of pincers shot through the wall and almost bit his head of but luckily he moved instantly out of the way. Giant insects with black bodies and bright red eyes emerged from the wall and began to chase Charles as he moved._

"_These must be a defence against the world which she cannot deal with…" thought Xavier "…this is good it shows she still has mental activity."_

_Xavier held up his hands destroying the bugs and the wall in a single blast, thoughts of her life including the terrible things she endured during the war flooded into his mind. He flinched and screamed from the incredible pain before he finally dismissed the thoughts, all that lay before him was a small golden box which was locked._

"_This is it" he thought to himself as he prepared to burst the box open "I wonder if she has found peace within herself, do I have the right to make her awaken to a cruel world…YES! Life is the greatest of treasures, the ultimate wonder. It should neither be taken or wasted, Gabrielle must be allowed to live her life to the fullest and become all that she can be." With one final blast the box was opened and Xavier was sitting back in the room._

…

"A miracle" gasped Magnus as Gabrielle sat up in the bed and Dan rushed to her side.

"She seems fine but needs rest" said Dan as he began to usher Charles and Magnus from the room.

"Anything to make Gabrielle well again" said Magnus with a nod "..perhaps I can treat you to a drink and a meal" said Magnus as he motioned down the hall to Xavier.

"It would be an honour" said Xavier as he began to walk forward.

…

The two sat in the bar in town for many hours talking as a crippled ex soldier with no legs sat playing his guitar on the floor, they talked of many things in their life as Xavier finally came round to his work as a geneticist they began to talk about the possibilities of mutation.

"You really believe that?" asked Magnus as Xavier had divulged his theory of evolution jumping rapidly to create super powered individuals.

"Yes I'm sure of it and I'm also sure that if these mutants did exist both they and humanity could exist peacefully, I don't think that mankind would make the same mistakes as they have in the past" said Xavier as he took a drink.

"Trust me I know Charles humans cannot live in peace with itself let alone another species. If mutants do exist humanity will fear them and out of that fear they will try and destroy them" said Magnus as he took another stiff drink.

"You are a bitter drunk my friend" said Xavier as he took a drink.

"And you are an idealistic fool my friend" said Magnus with a smile.

Xavier and Magnus turned to look at the man who had just finished playing, he bowed low as a few people clapped "Thank you…your applause warms this poor crippled veteran but it is your generosity that feeds me...any money donated would be warmly accepted" said the man.

"Of course…here you go gimp…ha look at him crawl" were some of the cries as money rained down on the poor man.

"Please don't…please stop laughing" said the man as he scrambled for the money on the dirty floor.

"We should do something" said Charles as he put his drink down and pushed his chair away from the bar.

"They're drunk Charles" said Magnus.

"I don't care Magnus I do not approve of this behaviour or the word gimp" said Xavier as he stood up.

A large man poured a drink over the head of the veteran "Have a drink its on me…oh wait its on you, ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughed the man.

"You can't save everyone Charles" said Magnus as he grabbed his arm, his years without Magda and Anya had hardened and hurt him.

"Remind me later" said Charles as he removed the grip and walked to the man.

Magnus sighed as he took out some money and gave it to the barmaid "This is for the damages" said Magnus.

"What damages?" asked the girl as she looked at him.

Charles strode up to the man who now had the veteran by the wrist "Let him go" said Charles, the man simply looked up with a growl "I said let him go" said Charles in a slightly louder voice as he grabbed the mans arm and instantly slammed him onto a table without even trying.

"Did you know there are fourteen vital pressure points in the human wrist and if you were to press on any three it could bring even the strongest of men to their knees in pain" smiled Charles as the man screamed. "This is a lesson worth paying for I believe" said Xavier as he took a few bills from the mans pocket and gave it to the poor veteran "go now" he said with a smile.

"No one is going anywhere now get off me" yelled the large man through the pain.

"Do not worry your friends are trying to help" said Xavier as he jumped back and connected his foot into another mans throat who was carrying a chair over his head.

"Wow it's as if he can read minds" said one of the men's friends as he surged forward at the tall bald man "Lets see if he gets this message". The man surged forward but was cut off by a strong fist into the guys jaw, Magnus stood staring at the man on the floor.

"My friend is a little busy at the moment…perhaps I could take the message and give it to him later" smiled Magnus.

"I thought you couldn't save everyone" said Xavier with a smile at Magnus.

"I just saved you" said Magnus as he flashed a smile back, another man began to walk towards Magnus. "Watch he'll back down" said Magnus quietly to Xavier just as a fist crashed into his face. "Apparently I was wrong…good" said Magnus as his knee surged into the mans groin and then his fist slammed into his face which sent the man to the floor.

"My friend learned to fight in the orient…it is a noble art and he is a gentle man" said Magnus "I learned to fight in German death camps and unfortunately for you I am no gentle man."

Xavier let his man go as his back pressed hard onto Magnus's as the group of large men surrounded him and began to close in.

"What were you saying earlier about a world without violence?" said Magnus as he watched the men carefully.

"Erik let me tell you this, any dream worth having…is a dream worth fighting for" said Charles with a smile as his fist crashed into his first attacker.

_Fifteen men later…_

Magnus stood in the empty bar room as he helped Charles to his feet, he had been knocked down by a cheap blow seconds earlier. "The fun ends before it even starts" smiled Magnus "How many of these brawls have you been in?"

"Counting this one? One" said Xavier as he surveyed the destruction.

"Then I am doubly impressed" said Magnus "What was it you said earlier, Any dream worth having…"

"…Is a dream worth fighting for" finished Xavier with a smile.

"Ha! Fine and noble words my friend! Someday I shall carve it on your tombstone."

To Be Continued…

….

Several extracts of text in this chapter have been taken directly from Uncanny Xmen 161 and 321. Thanks and I'll catch you all later.

Next time- The return of Von Strucker ) and the fight of a life time Xavier Vs Magnus, dum dum dum (dramatic).


	8. Magneto Vs Xavier Nuff said

Here's a new chapter, this story is reaching a conclusion can anyone guess how it will end?

Psycix- thank you so much for the support btw of course Magnus was nice to people (he is one.)

**Magneto Vs Xavier (nuff' said)**

"Well what do you think Erik?" asked Charles as they looked out of a third story window down at the woman who was smelling flowers in the garden.

"I think she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen except for my darling Magda" said Magnus as he rested his head up against the glass causing a small mist to appear where his breathe lay.

"I was talking about how she was adjusting" smiled Xavier as he looked at Magnus and smiled "although I do admit she is quite beautiful."

"I wasn't aware you were paying attention Charles you always never seemed to notice attractive women" said Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I'm gay" said Charles astonished as he looked wide eyed at Magnus who stood smiling at him.

"Oh don't worry I'm not small minded Charles, I have suffered enough prejudice in my life to know you can't change the way you are born" said Magnus as he placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his bald friend.

"Erik I assure you I am not a homosexual" said Charles, he chose not too glance at beautiful women coyly because he knew what they knew, he knew when they were trying to be noticed and he always got flashes from their minds of what they were thinking about him and most of the times they made his fantasies look tame, Gabrielle was no such girl she did not try to be noticed, she was a flower she was beautiful just for the pleasure it could bring.

"I'm so sorry Charles…I never meant anything by it" said Magnus as he shook his head and looked slightly at the floor.

"Do not worry Erik I take no offence from the comment after all it is nothing to be ashamed of" smiled Charles as he rested his hand against the wall and looked from the window.

"I suspect you also have feelings for her Charles" said Magnus as he watched the melancholy on his face.

"I do Magnus but I cant help feeling that you need her more and she needs you more then I do" said Charles "I will not stand in your way Erik…it's for the best."

…

Months passed and Charles and Magnus guided Gabrielle through life, she had been catatonic for a long time and many things had changed, in many ways she was still very much a child but she had matured incredibly during the war and she continued during the months spent in the rehabilitation with the two men.

"Erik it's so lovely" said Gabrielle as she looked at the blanket spread out by the lake, wine sat in a metal bucket full of ice, many different types of food were spread out and two hundred candles were positioned around, the stars and the lights from the candles reflected in the lake which was motionless before them.

"It's for you" said Magnus as he sat down and guided Gabrielle to the floor and handed her a glass of champagne, she smiled as she took a drink and pulled a slight face.

"It's getting better" she smiled as she remembered the first time she drank a glass of champagne a few days after her waking up, she threw up. "The bubbles actually feel nice now" she smiled as she set the glass down and lay on her side before rolling onto her back and staring at the sky.

Magnus moved onto his side and as she stared at the sky he stared at her, her dark hair fell around her shoulders and her bright red lips shone in the dark night.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Gabrielle with a smile as she shifted her glance towards the white haired man.

"Even with the stars burning in the sky, the lights reflecting on the lake and the candles…you are truly the most beautiful thing I can see" said Magnus, Gabrielle blushed as Magnus leaned forward and kissed her gently, she responded and the two continued to kiss until Gabrielle pulled away.

"I'm sorry Erik I can't do this" said Gabrielle as she got to her feet and began to walk away quickly, Magnus effortlessly caught up with her and rapped his fingers around her upper arm, she instantly stopped and turned her crying face into his large muscular chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Magnus as he hugged her and ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

"I'm sorry Erik but it just all came back, the horror during the war, everyone I knew is dead and I just don't feel I can love again through fear that some how I'll lose the person I care about most" said Gabrielle with a sob.

"That will never happen Gabrielle…even if we were separated the love shared between two people would mean that we were never alone" said Magnus as he held her head between his hands and she moved forward for a kiss, her lips gently brushed against his but then she backed away.

"I…I…Can't Erik, I was raised to believe someone should be saved for their wedding night, I know you have made love before but I can't not until I am married" said Gabrielle "I'm sorry" she said as she gently pushed him away but he caught her hand gently.

"Gabrielle, I am fine with everything you have said but you must promise me one thing…you must never apologise for anything you believe in, a wise man told me one that any dream worth having…"

"…Is worth fighting for" smiled Gabrielle "Charles is a wise man isn't he" said Gabrielle as she stroked his fingers before walking away leaving Magnus alone in the field where he stood.

…

Weeks passed and Magnus became more and more convinced of what he had to do, what was for the best, what would make him happy and it was obvious the first thing he should do was tell his best friend.

Magnus walked down the corridor to the room Charles Xavier had made home, just before he knocked on the door of his best friend his mind was cast back to his old friend Erik, the man who had gave him his life and his name, the thought passed quickly as did the tear in his eye as he rapped gently on the door.

"Charles my friend great news, I'm going to ask Gabrielle to marry me" said Magnus as the door swung open, Magnus's face dropped as he saw Gabrielle quickly pull away from Charles. Gabrielle was lying in his arms as he played with her hair and kissed her, the two looked shocked as Magnus stood before them with all the colour drained from his face while a gold ring glinted in a box in his hand.

Magnus turned on his feet and left the room "Please Magnus wait!" cried Xavier as he took off after Magnus but by the time he had gotten to the corridor Magnus was gone. Xavier scanned the area telepathically searching for Magnus and he found him standing on the roof.

"Charles, where are you going? What will you say?" asked Gabrielle as she rushed to his side.

"Please just wait for me I need to speak to him" said Charles with one final kiss as he vanished upstairs to the entrance of the roof.

The door was bolted on the inside when Charles reached it, he unlocked it and walked onto the roof where Magnus stood, he stared off into the darkness with his hands grasped behind him.

"Magnus I know you want me to say I'm sorry…and for hurting you I am truly, you cant imagine how sorry but I will not apologise for loving Gabrielle or for her loving me" said Charles as he walked towards Magnus.

"That name Charles…Magnus, how do you know my name?" asked Magnus as he continued to stare into the darkness.

"You must have told me" said Charles with a shake in his voice.

"I think Charles that I would remember telling someone my most guarded secret" said Magnus as he stared out still not looking at Xavier.

"I'm sorry Magnus" said Xavier as he hung his head.

"You can read mind can't you, then read this Charles…know how I felt for you and how much I loved Gabrielle. I want you too know how much you've hurt me, I want you too know how I feel" said Magnus as he turned to face Charles with tears in his eyes.

"Magnus I am sorry, I can't say any more then that. I wanted you and Gabrielle to be together but I couldn't help loving her and when I found out she loved me too I couldn't hold back any longer" said Charles as he moved closer to his friend who had once again turned away from him.

"How long has this been going on Charles?" asked Magnus with no emotion in his voice.

"A month" said Charles as he rubbed his bald head and looked at the floor as tears beaded into his eyes.

"This was going on when Gabrielle talked about loving someone and marriage…she was talking about you wasn't she?" said Magnus.

"Yes...I'm sorry" said Charles as he stepped forward and put his hand onto Magnus's shoulder, Charles is a psychic but his powers do not work so well when overcome with emotion. Magnus spun round and connected with a fist to Charles face, Charles didn't see it coming through the rage and hurt and neither did he see the follow up kick to face which broke his nose.

Charles rolled to his feet and caught Magnus with a kick to a chest as he rushed in for another attack, Magnus quickly came back and grabbed Charles dragging his shoulders down to his midsection before starting to lay knees into his face, Charles drew his knowledge of fighting styles back to the forefront of his mind as he suplexed Magnus onto his back which knocked all the air form both of them. The two lay there catching their breath for a few seconds until a gunshot was fired and both of them shot to their feet.

They raced to the edge of the roof to see tanks and cars full of soldiers rolling into the main courtyard outside the hospital flanked by more soldiers on foot. One single man with a long scar across his face a monocle and a bald head, he reached for the receiver of the loud speaker.

"I am General Von Strucker, leader of the Forth Reich also known as Hydra and from this moment on this hospital and all its subsidiaries now belong to us" smiled the man "If you cooperate your occupation will be painless…except for those amongst you of Jewish or Gypsy dissent" said Von Strucker as he pointed to a member of the crowd which had quickly formed. Several soldiers swept into the crowd and pulled a lone figure out…Gabrielle.

Von Strucker fired his gun which drove a bullet into her shoulder which spun her on the spot as she fell to the floor. "Gabrielle!" yelled Xavier but he could not move as he was being held back by Magnus. "Get off me Magnus we must help them…save her!" cried Xavier as he surged forward.

"I am" said Magnus simply as he looked at the ground "I deflected the bullet so not to kill her and no I have removed the bullet."

"How are you doing this Magnus?" asked Xavier with shock etched don his face.

"You are not the only one with special powers…now would be a good time to use them by the way Charles" said Magnus as he glance quickly to Charles and then back to the crowd of soldiers, one of the cars exploded sending bodies of soldier everywhere.

Charles looked at the crowd of soldiers as one launched himself forward and struck another with the butt of his gun, another leapt forward and connected with a haymaker to another jaw, chaos quickly ensued as mind controlled soldier began to attack others and jeeps and tanks began to explode.

"Now I believe is the time we should intervene" said Magnus as both he and Charles rose into the air and began to slowly lower to the ground "See to Gabrielle" ordered Magnus as he swept swiftly towards Von Strucker.

"Gabrielle you'll be okay, just ignore the pain and close your eyes" said Charles as he used his powers to numb her pain and send her to sleep.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Von Strucker as he stared at the white haired man walking up to him.

"You tell me what is the meaning of this?" said Magnus as he motioned to the small army.

"This is the remainder of the Third Reich, we have reformed stronger then ever under the banner of Hydra and we will retake what is rightfully ours…we will start by exterminating the Jews in this hospital and then moving on until the dreams of the fuehrer are met…but what importance is it too you…kill him" ordered Von Strucker as several of the soldiers who weren't fighting or blown up pulled their weapons and opened fire.

Not a single bullet hit Magnus as they all stopped directly in front of him, slowly the men stopped firing and stared in awe at the man with an outstretched hand, the bullets floated in mid air for a few seconds before flying forward and ripping through the soldiers flesh leaving only Von Strucker standing.

"You!" cried Von Strucker as he realised who the man was, those were the last words Von Strucker ever spoke as the hatred within Magnus exploded causing the metal within Von Strucker to do the same, a thin red mist hovered in the air for a few seconds before it descended to the floor.

Magnus strode towards Charles through the flames and came upon the young man holding the unconscious body of Gabrielle resting on his lap. "Why did you do that? There must have been another way? He would have listened to reason?" cried Xavier over the noise.

Magnus slowly shook his head "We are mutants and you are far too trusting Charles, Too naïve. You have faith in the essential goodness of man. In time you will learn what I have learned…that even those you love will turn away from you in horror and fear when they discover what you truly are. I tell you this Charles if I have anything to do with it Mutants will not go meekly into the gas chambers, we will fight and we will win! Farewell Charles and good luck…you shall need it" with those final words Magnus bowed to his best friend and the second woman he had ever loved before he slowly rose into the air and began to fly into the distance.

"Magnus you are wrong the future of Homosuperior must not be written in blood and fire. The world has seen to much of that already. There must be a better way and I intend to find it" said Charles to himself as Magnus disappeared into the dark night.

To Be Continued…

That's it for this week (this is one of my favourite chapters by the way) please could I get some more reviews.


	9. Return to Aushwitz

Psycix- Thanks for the reviews and you cant hate Xavier (even if he is a jerk) he's the hero of this story. 1, he wanted to save that guy in the bar when Magnus wanted to leave him 2, he wants to save humanity while Magnus wants to destroy it and 3, he suffers premature male paten baldness so he has our sympathy.

**Return to Auschwitz **

-1989-

Auschwitz hadn't changed over the years since last he was here but it had changed so much, the smell was gone but it hung in the back of his throat and his mind still. The colours of the world were slowly returning the green of the grass, the yellow of dandelions and daisies as they poked through the ground to sunlight. The colours were not there when he was young he remembered that even the sky was not the same tranquil blue it was now he remembered it being grey and the bright yellow sun didn't shine down on the ground. When he thought about it he suddenly realised he couldn't remember colour in all the time he stayed there only black white and grey, yes many things had changed…some more then others.

"And that concludes our tour please stop at the gift shop down the road as you leave" beamed the woman who had bright red lips and dark hair twisted into a bun behind her head, she wore a Dark blue blazer with a white skirt, she carried a clipboard and spoke English with a bad accent.

He shook his head as he walked away from the woman in disgust, several groups of people still wandered around, first came the tour and then free time if you wish to take a closer look at things, of course certain areas were still out of bounds like hut ten (which still sent a chill down his spine as he walked by it.) He strode across the main square staring towards the gate, he had a irrational fear that if he looked away from the gate, if he glanced to the side that he would see them, the Nazi's coming for him and he would be back there without his powers trapped again.

He stopped as he came up to a smaller man who looked at the white haired man with a smile, he was bald and had a wise face "Good day Magnus" said Xavier with a curt nod, it had been many years since the two had last met and despite their less then happy parting both men's hearts fluttered and felt alive at the sight of their best friend.

"I haven't used that name in a long time Charles…now if you wish to address me you can call me Magneto" said Magneto without a quiver of fear in his voice.

"Magneto?" asked Charles with concern in his voice and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Charles, I have cast off the shackles of humanity we are Mutants Charles and we should have our own names" said Magneto with an air of pride around him.

"Magnus…Magneto I just want to say I'm still sorry about the way Gabrielle and I…" began Charles as he looked down at his mud covered feet.

"Charles all is forgiven I understand now what it must have been like for you to try and hide it" said Magneto as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Charles as he tried to strike up a real conversation with a man his intellectual equal which is something he had missed for many years.

"Charles if you wish to speak to me at least let us do it as I give you the real tour of Auschwitz" said Magneto with a courteous nod as he motioned.

The two friends strolled through the yard towards some buildings as they continued to talk.

"How is Gabrielle?" asked Magneto with a slightly curious glance over at Charles, Charles sensed the extreme interest by Magneto and chose his words carefully as he spoke.

"Gabrielle and I parted ways a quite while ago…going on five years now" said Charles with great sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that Charles" said Magneto as he placed his hand on Charles's shoulder, it was a comforting motion but perhaps Magneto squeezed a little too hard which put both men on edge. "May I ask why?" asked Magneto carefully as he looked at the face of the smaller man which was twisted between a grimace and a smile.

"When Gabrielle discovered my gifts…" began Charles until he was cut off by Charles.

"She cast you out didn't she? She was terrified of you" said Magneto with a slight gloating I-told-you-so tone in his voice.

"No Magnu…eto she was fine with it, we broke up because I spent more and more time helping other mutants trying to control their powers and because of that I spent less and less time with her, I didn't realise how bad it was until she left me a note. I cried Magneto…I cried to think even with all that I preach I too had placed Mutants above a human I cared for, I would have went after her but I realised the love was gone" said Xavier as he sniffed slightly. "What of you? Are you in a relationship?" asked Charles as he looked at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

"No…once but not now…"

…

Magneto sat at the bedside of a woman as she screamed in pain, he held her hand tightly as he wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Please Marie let me take you to a hospital" begged Magneto as he held her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"No Erik you promised me I could do it anyway I pleased and I want a natural home birth" said the woman with a smile before she screamed in agony.

"At least let me numb the pain with my powers" said Magneto as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

"NO…I don't want any help, people have been doing this for millennia and despite all the technology we are no different" smiled the woman as she pushed again.

An hour passed before the twins were finally born, Marie died with a smile on her face "Well done" said Magneto as he kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

…

"Any children?" asked Charles as Magneto seemed to have drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Two, twins actually…a boy and a girl" said Magneto as he paused in front of a building, This is the building where I first realised that man was evil, I would lie on my bunk and think of all the evil man can do…that's back when I thought I was on of them" said Magnus as he stared at hut twelve for a few more seconds before walking away.

"You?" asked Magneto as he glanced at Xavier.

"I beg your pardon" said Xavier as he glanced back at Magneto, he had been looking around the camp as the thoughts of the tourists filtered into his mind, fear, Wonderment, hate, boredom "Oh Children? No I have no children."

"I hate them you know?" said Magneto as he looked at the floor.

"You can't hate people for just being there Magnus…Magneto" said Xavier.

"I didn't mean people Charles, I don't hate people well no more then a man hates a amoeba, they are below us Charles I understand they cannot be blamed totally for their actions they are just too far down the evolutionary ladder to realise what they're doing" said Magneto as he shook his head.

"Then who did you mean?" asked Charles as he glanced around at the buildings they passed.

"My children…I love them too Charles don't get me wrong, but I hate the fact that they are a constant reminder of my weakness, when I lowered myself to reproduce with a lower species…it almost borders on bestiality" sighed Magneto.

"You loved that woman Magneto, you cant hide it so why do you say such things?" asked Charles with a distained head shake.

"Charles let me tell you something, Mankind loves dogs but it does not mean they are ready to have puppies" said Magneto with a smile which sent shivers down Xavier's spine when he thought about the comparison. "The thing that scares me the most is what if they're throwbacks…what if little Pietro and Wanda are human. I don't know what I would do."

"There is nothing you can do" said Xavier "if they have an active X-gene they will be mutants, if they do not they aren't but you will still love them just the same, you cant fool me my friend" smiled Xavier at his friend who blushed slightly.

"What if there was a way Charles, what if I could test them for the X-gene and if they test negative what if I could make them positive" smiled Magneto as he strolled past hut ten with a shudder, he remembered the things that went on their and thought about mentioning it too Charles but the thought was even too terrible for him.

"What do you mean Magneto, that would be playing god" said Charles with a terrified look at Magneto which he then stopped as he saw how scared Magneto was of the building they were passing.

"I'm not playing god, I'm just watching over his shoulder…A mutant I know named Mystique is expecting, I'm just doing a few experiments to see what I can find about mutant pregnancies…blood tests mainly of course, the life of the child is the most important thing" said Magneto with true sincerity which put Xavier's mind at rest.

"Something you said earlier" began Xavier "about not hating humans…is it true?" asked Xavier.

"Yes" nodded Magneto as he walked, his eyes fixed a head of him not wanting to give away any of his thoughts to Xavier.

"Then maybe there is hope for us yet" smiled Xavier "I think it best that this is where we part company."

"No! Charles come with me, I have a place where the mutants I know are living" said Magnus "You can come and we can make it a haven for mutants, they can hide from persecution until we are ready."

"It sounds ideal" smiled Xavier, he too had been thinking of a place where mutants can live in peace without fear, he had recently moved back into his old family home and bought up a lot of the land around it for him and his too young protégés to live in.

"Then be ready in a week and I shall come for you" smiled Magneto as he rose into the air "Goodbye my friend we shall meet again very soon" and with that he was gone.

…

A week passed in which Xavier flipped between going and not going over and over again, his protégé's agreed to follow whatever he wanted to do.

"_What's the worst that can happen?" _thought Charles as he strolled through the gardens one morning, he knew that if Magneto tried anything he could simply stop his mind till he could escape, he didn't like using his powers on others but if he was in danger he would and the possibility of danger was miniscule compared to the good the two of them could do together.

So it came to pass that Xavier stood in the doorway to his mansion, it had been boarded up and declared vacant, a trainee teacher stood next to him, the boy had a thick muscular body, he corrected his glasses as he coughed.

"Maybe he isn't coming professor" said Henry McCoy the teenage genius.

"No he will come" said Xavier as he looked over at the young woman who stood on his other side. Once she had been a goddess, her father had taken her to Africa as part of his missionary work while her mother had stayed in America because she was pregnant, unfortunately her father died and she was taken in by a local tribe. Her mutant powers manifested and she was hailed as a goddess, Charles found her and reunited her with her sister who had been placed into an orphanage when their mother died, she was called Storm.

In the distance three giant silver balls shot towards the group, they seemed to come from no where as they stopped in mid air and lowered to the ground. Three holes opened in the balls, Charles looked at the others and smiled reassuringly as he climbed into the ball, the others followed and they became sealed off from the outside world.

Hours passed till the balls came to an abrupt stop, the holes in the tops opened to reveal a lush jungle and Magneto hovering just above them.

"Welcome my friends…" began Magneto as the balls rotated round to show a giant iron rock hovering above the jungle, a complex sat on top of the iron mass of land which seemed to hover of its own accord "…to Asteroid M!"

To Be Continued…

Well that was it for this week (not the most exciting chapter I know but think of it as the calm before the storm) please give me lots and lots of reviews.

Next time- You know that the two can't stay friends but why? What will happen? Plus Magneto gives humanity one last chance or will he?

(by the way the next chapter is the last one set before X-men evolution and after that there will be only one more chapter…please don't cry, which will be set after the whole Apocalypse thing so be prepared.


	10. Humanity’s last stand

Here's another chapter (2 in 2 days) I am on a roll (I'm so excited about finishing it you may get another tomorrow (but no promises.)

Psycix-Yes this story is coming to an end but I still have It's all Greek to me and several more ideas for stories that have swam into my head (they could all possibly join together to make a series) involving Wolverine, Gambit, Mystique and Sabertooth.

**Humanity's last stand (Magneto Vs Xavier II…Nuff said)**

"Magneto what you've done here is astounding" gasped Xavier as he walked into the giant office of Magneto which to him reminded him more of a throne room. Magneto sat on a giant chair that sat in the centre of the room.

"Thank you my friend but think that this is just the beginning" smiled Magneto as he stood up, he was wearing a magenta costume with a long billowing cape which made him look like some comic book super villain. "We'll build more, we'll grow and expand once we gather more mutants."

"That could take quite a while" said Xavier as Magneto walked towards him and both men strode towards the door.

"What do you mean Charles?" asked Magneto, his strides were long and powerful as if he was a nobleman and always had been and so had been taught his entire life to be above others.

"It has been so many years since we last met and so far we only have a small handful of mutants and I don't know about you but I discovered my protégés by complete accident said Xavier.

"What do you mean by accident?" asked Magneto as he opened the huge metal doors with his powers.

…

"See Charles Africa is wonderful" smiled Gabrielle as she hung onto the arm of Charles as they whipped through the savannah in a special safari vehicle.

"Yes Gabrielle it is beautiful but I would still rather went to Venice" smiled Xavier back as he looked out at the Zebra running towards the horizon.

A giant crack of thunder exploded overhead as giant clouds rolled through the sky from nowhere, more lightning launched down from the sky as the clouds screamed.

"Does this happen often?" asked Charles as he shifted his weight to lean over the shoulder of the driver.

"More often then you'd think" smiled the driver with a knowing smile "Let me show ya" said the driver as he quickly span the wheel rocking Xavier back to his seat hard.

"I don't know whether this is such a good idea Charles" wined Gabrielle as she grabbed his arm hard.

"I agree" said Xavier as he leaned forward to talk to the driver "You are sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course and even if it isn't doesn't matter now because were here" smiled the driver as he slammed on the breaks and the vehicle skidded to a halt resting on the edge of a high ridge.

Xavier and Gabrielle both looked out of the window as a woman dressed in animal skins hovered high in the air while lightning flashed past her and hit the ground near where a man was standing, the wind howled and rain fell all around as a battle ensued.

"We call the chick with white hair Storm, she some sort of freak but they treat her as a goddess. The guy's Hungan he's a real piece of work, threatened to kill me once just for stepping on their land…hoping she fry's him personally" smiled the driver, Gabrielle and Xavier just looked at one another and nodded.

"Mutant" smiled Xavier to himself.

…

"After the battle I offered her a place in my school and she joined" said Xavier "I didn't even find Hank, he came to me one rainy night and asked for help to contain a beast."

"A beast?" asked Magneto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes as well as his strength and agility his mutation gives him heightened senses but with those senses comes animal aggression and rage which he constantly fights to repress" said Charles "Unlike your friend Sabertooth, he seems to have given into his animal nature."

"He has given into nothing Charles, he merely knows that that is the way he is supposed to be, he is supposed to be an animal and he loves it" smiled Magneto as he walked towards another giant door "Let us see how our little friends are getting on".

"I'm sure they're getting on famously" smiled Charles as the door swung open and he was hit by the flying body of Mystique sending him to the floor, the blue woman flipped to her feet and launched back into the room at high speed with a kick to Storm, Sabertooth shot past the two before bouncing into a wall and hurtling back to Hank who found himself pinned to the floor as Sabertooth roared above him.

"famously?" asked Magneto with a small smirk as he prepared to use his powers.

…

Months passed and the mutants formed an uneasy alliance, Xavier's recruits and Magneto's recruits did not get along, Beast hated Sabertooth because he was everything he did not wish to be but was scared he would become. Sabertooth hated Beast because he hid who he truly was. Mystique and Storm had no real reason to hate each other but they did have mutual loathing for one another. Magneto and Charles still got along well or at least on the surface.

"Has anyone seen Magneto?" asked Charles as he walked into the main dining room.

"He's gone out" grinned Sabertooth with a raspy throat laugh.

"What did he say?" asked Charles as panic rose in his voice, he had sensed Magnus growing more and more angry with the world each day.

"He said when the baldy loser asks where I am tell him I went out" smiled Sabertooth "Okay maybe it wasn't in those words but…he went out."

…

"_The earth, a gift from god and so beautiful. We spin helplessly on the little blue marble but our hoe is rotten, there is a cancer that is slowly eating away at this paradise…Humanity" _ thought Magneto as he walked down the street in his best human suit, trying to blend in _"Yet like any surgeon worth his metal I must test…and this is the final test, if humanity fails then I shall destroy them."_

"Yeah of course that's it Aliens" smiled Bill, he had worked his entire life and was now the foreman on the city construction site. He was the average man, two kids wit a third on the way, worked from 9 till five, when he got home he'd open a beer and watch the news every night and then he'd read the newspaper sports...funnies…News.

"I can't understand, this is earthquake proof, hurricane proof and riot proof. It was going to be my masterpiece that would stand for all time" cried the architect as he looked at his building which had so unceremoniously (so near completion) somehow been ripped from the floor and been dumped upside down.

"Might as well go home boys…we wont get anything done today" shrugged Bill as he grabbed hi lunch box and the others followed his example.

Bill wandered down the sidewalk a little before he was joined by a white haired man in a dark suit wearing sunglasses "Mr Jones?" asked the man.

"As long as you aint IRS, that's me" smiled Bill with a handshake, that was one of his favourite little jokes.

"I'm Magnus, I'm from the government and I'm looking for answers about your building" said Magneto with a confused expression and a thumb towards the upside down building.

"Well I don't really know anything but if you buy me a coffee I'll make some good sounding stuff up" smiled Bill, he was always joking.

Magnus handed him a coffee a couple of minutes later as the two began to speak "That was some sight huh? The building I mean."

"Yup sure was" smiled Bill as he took another sip of the hot coffee, plain, white, two sugars and none of that mocca frappe choco loco chino crap, just the way he liked it.

"You don't seem startled by it" noticed Magnus as he took a drink as they walked.

"When I first saw it damn near soiled myself" laughed Bill "but the boys look up to me so I just brushed it off, no one was hurt and that's the main thing aint it?"

"Quite" said Magnus _"But people will be hurt Bill, a mass culling is coming and people will be hurt, people will be killed unless you give me a reason not too" _ thought Magneto to himself. "Bill let me ask you something do you know what a mutant is?"

"Not really, what's this all about anyhow?" asked Bill as he became suspicious of this government man.

"Our scientists recently discovered an anomalous gene that gives people extraordinary powers such as flight, control of fire…"

"…turning buildings upside down" laughed Bill "Okay where's the cameras" Bill looked at the serious face of Magnus for a second "You're not joking are you?"

"We believe the mutant is a man on your team and we want you to help us find him" smiled Magnus.

"If you're wanting me to point a finger…you're out of luck. I wont lie and say that the whole idea of a mutant doesn't scare me but I've known these guys for a while and I don't care if one of them can melt brains with a thought as long as he doesn't do it" said Bill as he began to walk away but Magnus caught up with him.

"So you're telling me you'd just let a mutant live near you or go to school with your kids?" asked Magnus as he put on his best average Joe vocabulary.

"I aint sayin I'd like to run into a guy who can play twister with a building like that but I got nothing against them, the way you're talking they're just average guys who got genetically shafted" shrugged Bill.

"_Could it be Charles is right? That these prejudice morons are possible of true enlightenment?"_ wondered Magnus to himself "But what if these mutants were hunted, what if they decided that enough was enough and set about to destroy the human race, what if they destroyed your wife and kids with a single thought?"

"Is that some kind of threat?" asked Bill, he was growing to dislike the man more an more.

"No it's just hypothetical really, I just wondered" smiled Magnus as he tried to bring a more relaxed.

"I don't like hypothetical questions Mr Magnus, we don't live in a hypothetical world" said Bill with a serious nod "I realise you're trying to get at something but you're going about it all wrong, if you want to figure out someone with a question game you have to be more subtle like."

"How do you mean?" asked Magnus, his interest was peaked by the genetic dead end giving him advice.

"Well take this one my daddy taught me, he was in the war don't you know. It's an old one but it still works…If you could go back in time and kill a defenceless innocent baby Hitler would you?" smiled Bill as he thought he stumped the man "See not so easy is it."

Magnus stared for a second as his face twitched, the nearby fire hydrant shook a little "You are wrong Bill, it is easy, if it would save those lost during the holocaust…I would find the child and smother him where he lay. Then I would destroy his family! His families family! I WOULD DESTROY THE CITY IN FIRE AND FURY, I WOULD KILL EVERYONE WHO HAD EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HIM!" screamed Magnus at the top of his voice as trucks began to jack-knife as drivers lost control, street lamps exploded and hydrants flew into the air spraying water around, magnus slowly rose into the air above Bill.

"What are you?" asked Bill with a quiver in his voice.

"You have asked all the questions you are going to, now is my turn. Bill if by some miracle you had me at a disadvantage would you kill me! Would you kill the mutant master of Magnetism Magneto!" screamed Magneto as power crackled around him.

"Get away from me!" screamed Bill as he began to run but was simply hoisted into the air.

"Why Bill? I thought you didn't mind mutants" grinned Magneto furiously as he brought the crying man to him "All I have done Bill is show you my true face, one face in a legion of many more who refuse to cower any longer, a legion who are tired of waiting for acceptance from humanity and acceptance which will never come. Face your fear, ace the truth we were meant to rule over you, now tell me Bill are you still willing to shared a drink and a dirty joke with a mutant?"

Bill was silent as he hovered in the air, tears streamed down his face as he sniffed "NO! I want you all dead!

"Thank you Bill I have my answers…every wise man becomes a rabid killing machine when faced with something they don't understand" smiled Magnus magnanimously as he dropped Bill.

"It didn't have to be this way" cried Bill "You could have said something from the beginning. I'm only a man, what choice did I have after what you did? I was scared of you, not because you're a mutant….you're a Monster!" screamed Bill at the top of his lungs.

Magneto shot back one more look and then rose higher until he was gone.

…

"Charles I've just constructed the greatest machine ever for locating mutant…here look at the plans" said Magneto as he threw some rolled up paper at Charles, who looked them over for a second before tucking them in his pocket.

"Were leaving" said Charles simply.

"Leaving? Why?" asked Magneto as he grasped for words.

"I know what you did Magnus" said Charles.

"Magneto!" barked the master of Magnetism, he now hated the name Magnus.

"You're name is Magnus! I was wrong to call you Magneto, it builds into your deluded fantasies that you are more then a man."

"Charles about what I did I needed to do it, I needed to evaluate humanity" said Magnus with a shake of the head.

"You did not! Even if you had needed too why not tell me, we could have down it objectively by reading minds, we could have looked at history, we could have done anything…you did not have to terrify a poor man, you shouldn't have kept it a secret!" yelled Charles as he walked towards the door where Beast and Storm stood outside waiting.

"Secrets!" screamed Magneto as the doors swung shut "You dare speak to me of secrets, I know of your secret psychic meetings with world leaders, the warnings and what you've been saying about me! Charles you're the only one with secrets, why is it that you can see everyone of my thoughts but keep your own so tightly locked?"

"Magnus I would never read your mind you were my friend" reasoned Charles as he pulled on the door.

"Were? Past tense Charles" smiled Magneto as he magnetically dragged Charles to him before flinging him hard into a wall.

"Don't you understand Charles we must destroy them before they destroy us?" asked Magneto as he strode up and down the room.

"Magnus this is your final warning free me from your shackles or I will not be held responsible for my actions!" yelled Xavier, Beast and Storm pounded on the other side of the door with all their strength but it wouldn't budge.

"How long Charles till they build camps to hold us, till they destroy us and experiment on us…I tell you it has already begun, Sabertooth out there, I rescued him from a thing called Weapon X…experimentation on mutant soldiers. Charles they will destroy us if we don't destroy them" lectured Magneto.

"Fine I warned you" said Xavier as he summoned up the last of his mental strength and unleashed the largest mental force bolt he had ever thought of, Magneto flew backwards and slammed into the wall behind his chair, the doors swung open as Beast and Storm ran in.

…

"Magneto…wake up" said Mystique as she propped him to his feet.

"Charles?" asked a groggy Magneto.

"He's gone and so are the other two, they'll still be in the jungle let me go after them and I will bring you their skins" growled Sabertooth.

"No! let them go" ordered Magneto "but I shall give Charles a gift to remember me by" smiled Magneto as his chair began to twist, it was like liquid metal as it turned into a long spear. Magneto scanned the jungle with his magnetic powers till he found the mutant signature he looked for "There you are" he smiled as the spear shot from the room.

"Keep going professor!" yelled Storm who flew over the heads of Beast and Charles as they ran through the jungle's thick growth. Silently the spear raced towards them.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Charles as he crumbled to the floor.

Beast skidded to a halt and ran to his side "Dear god!" cried the beast as he looked at the giant spear which pinned the professor to the floor and had severed his spinal cord, they escaped the jungle but Charles Xavier would never walk again.

Magneto sat in his throne room smiling to himself "Charles, the war has just begun" his laughter rang throughout the jungle.

To Be Continued…

Well that's this one done and dusted…this leads us up to about seven or eight years before Evolution kicks off but there wont be any more chapters set before, so go watch all of X-men Evolution so you can remember what happened and then come back for the final chapter. The Trial of Magneto!


	11. The Trial of Magneto

Well here it is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy. Review please.

**The Trial of Magneto**

18 months since the world nearly ended, 18 months to get used to a new life, 18 months knowing that the biggest threat in history was gone for good but could yet come back at any second, 18 months of mutant human relations, 18 months of fighting the good fight. It was a heavy burden but Magnus (which he was now allowing people to call him) was ready.

He sat at the breakfast table as the children and adults at the institute dashed around him preparing for school or working in the lab or training or whatever else they had to do. Magnus thought back over his life as he looked through the paper "So Charles how did the meeting with the president go?" asked Magnus as he took a drink of his coffee.

"It was fine he's very excited about the possibilities we have offered to end the fuel crisis" smiled Xavier as Kurt bamfed in behind him and took his seat.

_Meanwhile outside…_

They crept through the undergrowth, twenty soldiers all decked out in state of the art equipment, their helmets were an exact copy of the design by Magneto designed to block their minds from telepaths.

"Take the telepaths out first" ordered one man as he motioned towards the institute.

…

Magneto cut his eggs up as he read the paper, the knife and fork moved independently as he used his powers, his eyes glanced up at the last second and his powers flared but the grenade didn't stop, it was made of plastic and it crashed through the glass exploding in a puff of smoke.

"Is everyone okay?" yelled Magnus as he fought through the smoke.

The X-men and New Mutants powered up to fight the new threat Bobby iced up the floor as several soldiers came flying through the windows slipped and collided with the wall.

"Jean!" yelled Scott as he realised that he hadn't seen her but there was no answer.

"I've found her…and the professor they're both out" called back Kurt as he grabbed the two and bamfed away.

"Lets take em out" growled Wolverine as his claws popped with a 'SNIKT', he leapt forward before rolling to a stop and sniffing the air.

"What is it Logan?" asked Magneto as he strode over to the small Canadian.

"I'm guessing he can smell me" smiled Nick Fury as he stepped through a doorway from the main hall into the kitchen.

"Stealthy entrance Nick" smiled Wolverine as he sheathed his claws, Fury was one of the good guys and if he was there it was for a good reason.

"I'm probably the most powerful man in the world…I don't do stealth entrances anymore" smiled Nick with a gentle shrug as he poured himself some more coffee.

"What did you do to Jean and the professor?" asked Scott as he lowered his glasses to show the powerful aura of his eyes.

"Just a little knockout gas…that only works on psychics" said Nick as he took another drink.

"Enough of this Ian Fleming act Mr Fury, tell me why you have come to our home or I shall allow my students to escort you from the premises" said Magneto as he motioned to the group of mutants who stood around him and were probably just as powerful as any army in the world.

"We've come for you Magneto" said Nick as he pointed to the master of magnetism and handed him a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" asked Magnus as he began to open the paper "A warrant?" he gasped as he looked at the paper.

"That's right, we have been given the power and the order to bring you in by any means necessary" nodded Fury.

"Why?" asked Scott as he through a quick glance at Magneto and then at the armed soldiers who were standing silently watching the mutants.

"I realise he's a reformed character and he did what he did for a reason but the fact remains he broke the law, numerous times, murder, reckless endangerment, property damage, impersonating a government official, your wanted in several countries to name a few things and the big one that set alarm bells ringing in the white house Terrorism" said Fury as he drained the last of the cup "So are you coming along quietly or do you want to add resisting arrest to the list?"

"What do you think?" asked Bobby as he iced himself up fully.

"That were going to let you take him" growled Rahne as she transformed into a wolf and bared her teeth.

"Stand down children" ordered Magneto as he stepped forward and held his hands out "I'm guilty of these crimes and should be punished" nodded Magneto as some soldiers slapped the cuffs around his wrists.

…

"I'm sorry about this" said Fury as they sat in the back of his helicopter heading towards the maximum security prison Magneto was being taken too.

"Mr Fury do not worry I don't hold you responsible, I'm surprised I never realised this would happen before" nodded Magneto as he struggled a little to make himself more comfortable.

"Here let me help" said Fury as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Sir procedure requires that the handcuffs…" began a soldier till Nick Fury glared at him.

"Sorry about that SHIELD will let anyone in these days, you'd think one of the best operatives in the world would realise that the master of magnetism could destroy the cuffs and this chopper with a single thought" said Nick with a brief smile and shake of the head.

"Thank you. I should have realised that when I came back to the right side of the law that I would have to pay for my crimes but it simply slipped my mind" smiled Magneto as he stared out the window "It has been a long life you know…longer then it should have been" sighed Magnus as he rubbed his head.

"You'll outlive us all old timer" laughed Fury "But I have to ask you something, promise me you won't try and escape."

"You have my word, I will abide by the law, it is the right thing to do" smiled Magneto as he looked out of the window that approached the prison.

_One Month later_

"The preliminary hearing for your trial is tomorrow Magnus are you ready?" asked Charles Xavier as he sat in his wheel chair looking through the bars in the holding cell at his friend.

"I am as ready as I ever will be Charles" nodded Magneto as he sat in a chair and looked back through the bars at his friend.

"Once you plead not guilty they'll set a new date for your trial and then we can start to mount your defence" said Xavier as he opened up a file he had containing information about Magneto they were planning to use in his defence.

"I'm pleading guilty" smiled Magneto with a head bob, he looked like a man that had given up but not like a man who had been beaten, his head was held high and he smiled with pride.

"What? Magnus you can't be serious they will order your execution" spluttered Xavier as his hand grabbed one of the bars.

"Let me ask you something Charles, did I commit every single one of the crimes they are accusing me of?" asked Magnus as he stared at his friend.

"…yes but you had good reason and…" said Xavier till he was cut off by a wave of Magneto's hand.

"One man's Terrorist is another man's Freedom fighter" nodded Magneto "Those things, I call them things because I can't In good conscious call them men who destroyed the world trade centres were heroes to their own select few. The Nazi monsters did what they did for what they thought were good ideas…I can't believe I'm comparing myself to those monsters who destroyed my life, but I am like them, ask a man called Bill Jones if you don't believe me" smiled Magnus before he quickly wiped a tear.

"Magnus you are not a monster…you are more a man then anyone I know" smiled Xavier as he reached through the bars to comfort his friend.

"No Charles you are more of a man then any man I have ever met, you have done nothing in your life but care for people, you have done nothing in your life but turn the other cheek, when others such as I or your brother has came at you with hatred and anger you have nothing but love and compassion for us and you forgive us without hesitation, you my mutant friend are everything that any sentient life form should strive to be. I crippled you and still you accept me into your house for that I thank you and I am truly sorry" said Magnus as he laid his hand on his friends.

"Thank you Magnus" said Xavier as he wiped a tear, those were the nicest words ever said to or about him so he was lost for words.

"Charles can I tell you something?" asked Magneto as his hand ran up the bars "I know I can destroy this building with the slightest thought, I could be free with the wind on my face and the sun on my skin but the fact is when the door closed behind me I was powerless, I was a child again, I was in their camps and there was no way I could escape, I was terrified."

"Magnus I can never begin to understand that sort of fear because I never went through what you did, but the fact that despite this fear which I'm sure would have most screaming in terror you sit here calmly awaiting the fate you believe you deserve makes me respect you even more" smiled Charles as the door at the end of the corridor swung open.

"Times up" barked the guard, Charles and Magnus exchanged glances and he began to wheel himself towards the door.

"Charles for what its worth you were right" said Magnus as he pressed himself hard against the bars of his cell to talk to his friend "the only way we will survive is through peaceful integration. Charles one more thing I know what the future holds for me, there is no other possible outcome but the future for you and the others is still in question and whenever I questioned what I was doing previously I always remembered what you told me…any dream worth having is worth fighting for. I've been thinking about it recently and it's changed a little for me. Any dream worth having…is worth dying for. Charles if you keep up the fight I'll do my best to uphold the rest."

…

The courtroom was packed with the mutants and others as Magneto gave his plea of "guilty", crowds outside protested for and against him, it was over quickly and he was taking back to his cell where he had a visitor waiting for him, the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air.

"Just popping in for a visit Logan?" asked Magneto as he walked into his cell as the doors slid shut.

"look I'm a guy of few words but I just had to say them, I hated you almost more then anyone even Sabertooth and then after the whole Apocalypse thing I liked you as a man and as a friend but whether I liked you or hated you I always respected you and I just wanted to come and tell you it was a pleasure knowing you" Wolverine stuck his hands through the bars and it was met by the hand of Magneto. "Anyway I'm going to go before I tear up, you know how much of a softie I am" smiled Wolverine "There two people who need to see you more then I do coming down the corridor."

"Logan…Thank you" said Magneto as he nodded at the Canadian mutant.

"Just saying what I felt" smiled Wolverine as he began to walk down the corridor.

"I meant for what you did in the camps" smiled Magneto.

"Oh…I was just doing what I thought was right" smiled Wolverine as the door slid open and he exited allowing Wanda and Pietro to come in.

"Hey Dad" said Pietro casually as he leaned up against the cell door, his eyes were tearing up but his hands were wiping them away faster them anyone could see. Wanda did nothing to hide her tears.

"I can't believe what they're going to do to you" said Wanda as she held her face in her hands.

"They might not…you might just have prison time right? We can still come and see you?" said Pietro really fast as his nerves and emotions started to effect the control of his powers.

"Pietro I'm sorry but there is only one outcome possible for a terrorist such as I with so many offences" said Magneto as he stared at the floor still not making eye contact with his children.

"We'll get you out, me Avalanche, Pyro, Blob and Toad will burst this place wide open in minutes and…" began Pietro till he saw the silly smile on his fathers face.

"I appreciate the sentiment but you know I could do it myself if that was what I wanted but I choose to stay here and I choose for you and the others to go on with your SHIELD training" smiled Magneto.

"But we would all give it up in a second if you asked" said Pietro as the tears began to flow.

"That is why I'm not asking, Pietro I want you to understand I'm sorry what with your mothers death, Asteroid M and then the Brotherhood I've robbed you both of your child hood and so now all I can give you is your future, enjoy it and make me and your mother proud" smiled Magneto as he held his sons hand.

"Dad you have nothing to be sorry for…you've been the best dad anyone could ever have had" said Wanda as she gave her hand to Magnus.

"Oh Wanda you're so wrong and the reason you're wrong is one of the worst things I've ever done" said Magneto as he closed his eyes, since Mastermind had worked on Wanda's memories the blood flow around her mind had changed, Magnus could sense it but he could also change it, the flow changed in a few seconds as all of Wanda's memories came spilling back into her mind. "I'm sorry Wanda at the time I saw no choice."

Wanda stared at her father for a few seconds before she ran from the room in tears.

"Wanda wait!" yelled Pietro before turning back to his dad "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did Pietro" nodded Magnus "Now I can truly die at peace."

"I'll convince to her and get her to forgive you" smiled Pietro as he paced quickly across the front of the bars.

"She'll never forgive me and I can't expect her too and I don't want you to convince her of anything just comfort her, she needs you more then I do" nodded Magneto as a way of giving Pietro permission to leave. Pietro began to walk slowly down the corridor which showed Pietro was distraught "Pietro tell Wanda I love her."

"I will" said Pietro as he continued to trundle away.

"Pietro" said Magneto as his son turned "I love you too."

"Yeah love you too dad" smiled Pietro and with that he was gone.

…

The weeks and months flew passed and Magneto was sentenced until finally the day came…

Magnus said his last prayers to God and too Magda, Marie and Anya, Magda had died the year before Magnus found out when he requested for her too come. He stood up and put on his suit (a special favour from Fury), he straightened the tie, brushed off his knees from where he had been kneeling to pray and began to walk down the corridor flanked by his guards.

He was bundled slowly into the truck and was driven slowly through the traffic to the place where his sentence was to be carried out.

He walked down the corridors of the building and despite all the cleaning chemicals and despite the fragrances and disinfectants it still reminded him of hut ten and the incinerator. Magneto walked into the room and sat in the chair as the straps were fastened, all his friends were there Charles, Everyone from the institute, The Brotherhood and even Wanda even though she did not make eye contact, the others all sat in their finest clothes tears filling their eyes, Logan was the only one who didn't cry, Bobby's tears turned to ice as they rolled down his face causing a gentle tinkling as they crashed on the floor.

He felt the electrons moving through the wires as the switch was flipped and the he felt nothing more.

…

A Jewish ceremony was held for Magnus at the mansion where his body was laid to rest, his casket was lowered as Charles Xavier gave the eulogy.

"My friend I wish it was possible to say that we are gathered here today to celebrate a great breakthrough for mutants or anything else really but sadly we are gathered here today to mourn our friend, he was a great man and he will be greatly missed. Magnus Maximoff lived through the second world war in Auschwitz but unlike so many others he did live through it, then he lived past the death of his first child even though he begged for death he lived through it. He lived through betrayal and through heartbreak till finally he found love again and had his children, he lived through yet another war and then finally succumbed to a dream. I remember once I told him that any dream worth having is worth fighting for and he told me you can't save everyone but still he would try, he finally told me that any dream worth fighting for is worth dying for and to continue the fight which is what we all must do no matter how much we want it to all end, if that is all Magnus left with us, a will to succeed and to fight then he has given us more then anyone could have hoped. Magnus what I'm trying to say is we all love you…goodbye.

The mourners left one by one as the hole was filled, leaving nothing more of the man then a grave, a figure walked through the fog (which had rolled in when Storm began to cry) and placed a single scarlet rose on the grave "I love you too father" smiled Wanda as she walked away.

…

The iron monument of Magnus 'Magneto' Maximoff still stands in Xaviers to this day side by side with the memorial monument of Charles Xavier both staring into the future and watching over the generations and generations of mutants who walked through the hallowed halls of the Xavier Institute. The monument has an inscription which reads

'Magnus, our friend, above all the rest

We miss you the most, and we loved you the best

And now that you're gone

We thank god we were blessed

You will be remembered'

**The End**

Well that is all, the lights come up and the credits roll. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, now get with the reviewing. Thanks and goodbye.


End file.
